Scarlet Harlot
by yaoidarkness16
Summary: We all know the story of Yagami Light as a man, but have you ever wondered what would happen if he was a woman? Things change from one simple gender bend. Will he and L survive this time around… especially when feelings have developed?
1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

**_|Important Detail|_**

**I know Death Note has been over for years, but I don't see any or many Fem Light fanfics and the funny thing is is that I can see him being a girl. I especially see it when I'm re-watching it on Netflix. :—D**

**I can especially see him and L being involved in the cutest way possible… especially when they're chained together. That would be ten times worse if Light was a girl. :—D**

**|Story— Scarlet Harlot|**

**|Chapter One— Rebirth|**

I'm bored. I have nothing to do. Normally one would think 'a top scoring student is sitting in the middle of a lecture where the teacher is reciting from a book in another language… she should be completely busy'. Wrong! It's completely and utterly false. Why would I need to pay attention when I know and understand what the teacher is saying and lecturing about already? It's a waste of my time to do so.

"What's the matter, Yagami-chan?" My teacher says, "Please translate this sentence for the class."

I hold back the sigh threatening to escape my lips. Not this again. I am always singled out by my teachers to either explain, give answers, or translate something. It's so damn boring that I just wish to be out of my high school faster. Either way, I dutifully stand and dully recite and translate the sentence from English to Japanese.

"Follow the teachings of God then the blessings of the sea will become bountiful and there will be no storms."

It's the next day and I still feel as if I am isolated and, well, mostly bored. I have come to realize throughout the many police reports and news castings over the years that this world is rotten. So many criminals run amuck and more and more come around as if it's a new trend; like justice means nothing to them. It's disgusting. I could crap a better existence.

All I can do is just stare out the window and remain quiet about my true feelings towards this world. What I didn't expect to see is a little black notebook fall from the sky. I blink a few times wondering where and why someone would drop it. I'm somewhat curious.

After class ends, I smooth the back of my uniform skirt as I stand and head for that spot where I witnessed the mysterious notebook drop from the sky. As I arrive in front of the black covered book I look around to make sure no one's watching me before I pick it up. I don't need rumors.

A Death Note? It's translated into English well… interesting. I flip to the back of the book and see a list of instructions all in English as well. Wow, someone spent some time on this especially since it's not in their native language.

Rule Number One: The human whoose name is written in this note shall die.

What? This is stupid. This is a sick prank someone has made up. It's no different than a chain letter except this one has a fair bit of thought put into it. 'The human whose name is written in this note shall die'? Please, I am not a child.

I ignore a few of the guys I pass openly checking me out as I continue walking.

Though, despite what I've told myself, I take the Death Note home with me. I hate that I keep having to mention it, but it's true… I've grown bored with my life. Everything is too easy for me.

So, I read the second rule.

Rule Number Two: The note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore people sharing the same name name will not be affected.

Then the third…

Rule Number Three: If the cause of death is written within forty human seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next six minutes and forty seconds.

Pft, you can either let them die peacefully or make them suffer.

I lay back on my bed whilst stretching out my limbs. Ugh, what to do? What to do? Even though I found something that might be worth my time, I'm still skeptical.

"It's ridiculous that someone put so much time and effort into making such an elaborate prank," I sigh dejectedly as I stretch my arms again.

My brown eyes still drift towards the notebook curiously. Even if I rag on it I'm still intrigued. I get up and sit at my desk wondering if I should do this. My red ball point pen taps the page as I feel my heart beginning to escalate.

If this works am I a murderer and no better than the scum on the streets and behind bars? No, I must test this. I need it to be someone's whose death doesn't matter, it should be someone who isn't connected to me, and I need to know if they immediately died or not.

I click the TV on in my room and listen to the news wondering why I'm taking this seriously. The station I'm on is Sakura TV if I'm correct… has informed me that a forty-two year old man named Otoharada Kurō is at large and has killed six people and is currently holding seven _children_ hostage. If anyone should die it should be scum like him.

_'Otoharada Kurō'_

I then look at my clock on my desk wondering if this is going to work. It's forty seconds, right? I watch the alarm clock…. Why am I feeling this intense anticipation? Is this excitement coursing through my veins? Ridiculous… why should I get my hopes up over something that will most likely not happen. I learnt this when I was a child….

_Tick!_

It's been a second past the forty I've been waiting during. Like I thought, it's just a hoax. I make way to get up since I wish for a glass of water to calm myself a little when the surprise in the news anchor's tone grabs my attention and stops me from leaving.

The hostages are running out and the man died of a heart attack!

My milk chocolate brown eyes widen into saucers. How could this be? It must be a coincidence. Perhaps the man had cholesterol issues and the stress of a situation like that may had gotten to him. Yes, that's logical.

I need to test this one more time… on someone who doesn't matter. No, it needs to be tested on someone who deserves it and someone who doesn't matter to me or anyone else.

"Light!" My Mom calls, "It's six twenty-five, time for your night time cram school!"

"I'm walking out the door right now!"

I sling my messenger bag over my shoulder and exit my home leaving behind my little sister and Mom. I need to get some fresh air before I go into my cram school's building. If I kill another it must be someone who isn't famous, so it won't end up on the news. Who should it be?

"Hey baby, want to share a mic later at the Karaoke Bar?" One of the many numbskulls I don't even bother to remember the name of asks me.

"Sorry. Busy. I've got my studies to attend to," I say with a fake small smile that could be considered cheerful.

I go back to writing things down to appear busy. I want him to take the hint and leave me alone; I don't have time or any desire to be hit on by idiots. May be scum like him should be killed? No, I can't be suspected for a murder and crime because I know the deceased. It's a little known fact that killers typically knew their victims.

"Ow!" I exclaim softly.

Stupid teacher, doesn't he know that hurts? Ugh, I can't stand people sometimes. Especially jerks who throw chalk at my head.

"Hey, nationally top ranked student! Don't space out, we need you to make our school look good!"

"S-sorry Sensei," I say softly with my usual cutesy tone.

As I'm walking home in the late night I keep my bag close to me and continue on. I don't want to be robbed and I don't want any trouble. Like always I keep to myself, except this time I have my Death Note out and pretending to read it like it's a novel— with my hands covering the words 'Death Note'— and it's working just fine until this particular man comes over to me on his motorcycle.

"Hey little darlin', want to come home with me on my bike?" He asks with a cat call.

"No," I say with a completely apathetic and real tone.

I don't need to act fake and like Daddy's Little Princess when creeps come up to me and hit on me.

"Oh come on," he says having his boys on bikes circle in front of me. "I'm Shibuimaru Takuo, you should go out with me cutie-pie."

I close my eyes briefly and inhale; this is ridiculous that I have to deal with perverts and freaks looking for a gang bang. Normally, I would be absolutely terrified, but I have this nifty little note… if it works. A corner of my mouth lifts into a smirk, this idiot doesn't realize that with his name and face I could kill him in forty seconds.

"Oh, he's going after a little hotty!"

I ignore them as I scribble in the name as they begin to all argue over me. They don't even notice as I stow it away in my bag. Come on, all I need is forty seconds… just like that one guy… hopefully in this situation it will work.

They're now focused on me again... oh crap. Now, his friends are grabbing my arms and legs. Now my pale legs are being yanked apart and I have a skirt on. No!

"Let go of me!" I shout.

"Shush, feisty one!" Takuo shouts grasping the waist of my skirt.

No! No! I don't want to be raped! I kick him hard in the face before I make my escape across the street. I never understood when people see anyone in visible distress they don't help whatsoever. I just need to get away, so I don't get caught up in this.

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

_CRASH!_

I gasp in fear as I keep on running; I don't think I could handle a mangled body not by a truck. I keep on running and running as it works away my fear and the guilt that I feel rolling throughout my body. I'm sink to the ground against my front door as I try to keep from throwing up and showing that I'm absolutely disgusted.

Am I a killer? I'm the reason those two people are dead. The first one was going to kill others, _children_ of all people, and that other guy was going to rape me. Is that my role in life? To judge and rid the world of people that do wrong like killing, raping, and stealing? Am I supposed to rid the this rotten world of criminals and disgusting human beings like that?

I've finally found my role in my life. I am going to rid the world of this plague of criminals with the power of this Death Note. And once I have done that I shall be the god of my perfect world.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

Five days later I come home and wave goodbye to a couple of my friends as they're on their way home as well. Personally, I could care less at this point in my life… this world along with its people are rotten.

"I'm home," I sigh.

Immediately my mother is behind the door with her hands held out expecting something. I give her a calculating look at first.

"Mom, what are— oh, right the results," I say and taking the document out of my messenger bag.

I hand it to her and walk on past from her smiling and expectant face. I don't need to stick around to know that she's proud of her daughter's achievement at being number one… again.

"Ooh! Light, you're number one in the national practice exam again!" She cries happily.

I already know that. Although, I never get tired of the praise; it makes me feel awesome and what I work for more worth it. Whatever, though.

"Light," My Mom continues, "If there's anything you would like me to make for you it's yours."

"I don't want anything, just leave me to my studies," I say in my usual cutesy tone as I turn my head around to flash her a small smile.

I shut the door softly behind me, lock it, and flip open my Death Note ready to continue my work. I must purge this world of rotten criminals. I flourish my red ball point pen and begin to write the names of the criminals that are blaring on my little personal TV.

Yes, progress. I shall soon bring this world to justice and lead it down the right path… the path of justice.

Suddenly, when I turn my head to grab my pen that has my Power Puff Girls charm on it, I get the surprise of my life. A shrill scream breaks from my lips as I fall out of my chair and hit my head lightly on the wall behind me.

"Hello," the monster before me says.

I take a deep breath, stand, and straighten out my clothes, especially my school girl skirt. I also rub the back of my head. I then sit back on my wheeling chair since my legs are kind of shaky at having such a startling creature in my room.

"Hi," I say softly.

"Sorry for the scare, I don't really know how to act around human girls," he says scratching the back of his head _shyly,_ "My name is Ryūk."

"I am Yagami Light," I say crossing a leg over the other and place my hands on my knees neatly.

There's a short pause. Wow, he really is shy around girls. I know this Death Note belongs to him, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. Ryūk's intentions are unclear though… does he want my soul?

"Well, could you at least tell me why you're here? Are you here to steal my soul, shinigami?" I smirk slightly.

Of course, he's a death god. What else would he be? He's most definitely not human and not something that comes from Earth. Anyone with proper eyes can see that.

"Pft, nicely deduced about the fact I am a shinigami, but you humans have too wild of an imagination… I don't want your soul. I simply wish to be entertained."

"Then why did you choose me?" I say feeling a little strung out. "Why am I chosen?"

"Don't be so full of yourself. I dropped my Death Note and you just happened to find it. Truth is I was bored and I figured this would be fun," he says causing me to narrow my eyes at him as he picks up my Death Note, "Though you are the first human to write so many names in five days."

I sigh and blink at the shinigami. It seems I can confess what I've been feeling the past few days to him since he's the only I can do that with. Plus, he might have had or has feelings such as these.

"Well, I have a confession to make: I was bored too. However, now I can finally create a perfect world where there aren't any criminals and once they realize that criminals die for being criminals it will soon weed out. Then I'll kill off the useless with illness."

I'm standing since the emotion of the moment has gotten to me. My breathing is a little elevated as well, it's a very sentimental moment. It's where I have put my true feelings about justice and the world on the line.

"Then you would be the only person left," Ryūk says not meeting my eyes.

"What are you talking about, Ryūk? I'm the number one honor student in Japan. This plague will be over and I will become a benevolent god over this rotten world!"

It's true. I see no other outcome for this world and me.

Ryūk begins to chuckle maniacally to himself before he speaks, "I knew it! Humans… especially girls are so interesting!"

Well, it seems I have a shinigami by my side. I don't know if he's _on_ my side, but it's a start. Soon enough this plague of a world will soon be cured and I will become God. Who else, but me would be able to do it? Most would be too afraid and are too unintelligent to do so. I've got to do it. I must create justice.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

**_~3rd Person POV~_**

An incredibly large circle of people is gathered. It's known as the Council of Interpol. They're arguing loudly about what's going on. There's been fifty-two heart attacks for criminals so far this week. They were all jailed except about one or two. It's also most likely that there are more deaths during the time they've been talking and discussing this unique case, so it's estimated that probably a hundred has been killed by now.

A man behind his laptop found this very interesting. It also became sort of a nuisance because he would have to play with others on this case.

"So, Interpol is involved now," he says with a small smirk, "I won't be able to avoid helping the police on a case like this."

**Author's Note: So, what do you think? I know this series hasn't been on in awhile, but it is very popular. Should I continue?**


	2. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

**_|Thanking Guest Reviewers|_**

**R: Thank you for the review. :—) I'm glad you like it. And I know you like the changes and there will be quite a few things that change the course of the series.**

**|Chapter Two— Confrontation|**

* * *

__|•Previously•|__

* * *

_An incredibly large circle of people is gathered. It's known as the Council of Interpol. They're arguing loudly about what's going on. There's been fifty-two heart attacks for criminals so far this week. They were all jailed except about one or two. It's also most likely that there are more deaths during the time they've been talking and discussing this unique case, so it's estimated that probably a hundred has been killed by now._

_A man behind his laptop found this very interesting. It also became sort of a nuisance because he would have to play with others on this case._

_"So, Interpol is involved now," he says with a small smirk, "I won't be able to avoid helping the police on a case like this."_

* * *

I'm writing away. I only have an allotted amount where I can purge the world and keep it from deepening into it's disgustingness. It's as simple as that.

"Ryūk if you keep staring at me like that I'm going to suggest you take a picture. It'll last longer," I smirk.

I'm completely teasing him. He's someone I can be real with. I don't have to act like a cutesy five year old girl where her Daddy would drop everything he's doing to please his daughter. Nope, I can be true and un-fake around my personal shinigami.

"Psh, don't be so full of yourself," Ryūk says actually _flushing_ in embarrassment. "I was just wondering why you working so furiously during this time."

"I have to do it now because I either have school during the day for so many hours, then I have cram school, and then I have to get a decent amount of sleep so I don't fall behind. Thus, I am working hard… to the point that my hand is cramping painfully."

Yes, I whined. And is it completely necessary. Yes. Yes, it is. I am allowed to whine about the uncomfortableness of doing the world a favor. If I get carpel tunnel syndrome I am not going to be happy.

"Light sweetie, can I come in?" My Mom calls knocking on the door.

I slip my textbook over my Death Note, so it won't be seen. I can feel my heart beginning to escalate and race against my ribcage. What a thrill….

"Come in," I say sweetly.

She comes in and I see she has a basket full of red and juicy looking apples. For some strange reason Ryūk's eyes lit up like a puppy having a treat held above its head. Interesting….

"Our neighbor has some fresh apples left over and I want my smart little girl to have them," she says with a smile and sets them on the table.

"Thank you," I smile flashing her small smile.

She closes the door behind her and immediately Ryūk is devouring the red and sweet fruit. Sheesh. It's as if he's human and those apples are the air that he needs.

"Damn, Ryūk, slow down before you choke," I say with a soft giggle before removing my textbook and going back to my Death Note.

"Laugh all you want, but apples are like drugs, alcohol, and smoking to humans," he says.

Hmm, maybe I could uses that as blackmail later on down the road. It's not a bad idea; Ryūk is a nice and somewhat creepy shinigami, but I've got goals and stuff to do and I don't want anyone getting in the way. Go figure, this is how I am when I have an intense goal….

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

I'm walking with my friends: Sakura, Kagura, and Hitomi. Of course, my fellow seventeen year old girl friends don't know a lick about the Death Note, my use of it, or Ryūk who looks super uncomfortable following us. By the way, I find his situation funny….

"You know, the local news is pretty crazy these days," Sakura sighs.

"Yeah, all those killings with criminals… is pretty neat," Hitomi says combing through the ends of her hair playfully.

"Neat?" Kagura questions dramatically. "I'm scared out if my wits! I stole a bunch of lipsticks when I was thirteen. I could be killed any second."

Please, that's not even worth killing somebody over. She's got nothing to worry about since she is in fact speaking to justice in the flesh right here and now. I just giggle lightly like the other girls do over her dramatic ways.

"Yeah," I say in my usual fake cutesy voice. "You better watch your back, Kagura. If you feel this tingling up and down your left arm you better tell someone."

We continue to laugh at her look of absolute look of horror. She's so dramatic and high strung I sometimes don't have to fake my giggles.

"That's not funny, Light!" She exclaims in her usual high pitched voice of distress.

We all, except her, laugh harder. She doesn't have anything to worry about though, like I've stated before. Lipstick tubes don't matter to anyone. Finally, I arrive at my home and I can be with my Death Note and Ryūk alone.

"Bye girls," I say giving them an adorable smile and a little wave. "I'll see you tomorrow."

My smile drops into a more relaxed expression as I enter my home. I greet my Mom and head upstairs with Ryūk right behind me. I don't miss how he peeks up my skirt as we climb up the stairs at the correct angle for that to be possible. As I close the door behind me, lock it, and sit down I begin my new routine.

"Don't think I didn't notice how you peeped at me, Ryūk," I say slyly. "Don't do it again."

Ryūk flushes again before he says, "Whatever, don't get your panties in a wad. Now, why are you so eager to get home?"

"Isn't it obvious? I don't like leaving my Death Note at home where anyone can pick it up and use it," I sigh and begin to surf the internet for things relating to me before I continue on. "Look at this Ryūk!"

I can't hide the excitement as I'm on this particular website. I feel as I'm being praised for something that actually matters. Ryūk comes close peering over my shoulder looking a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah? So? It's just a 'internet' thing," he says.

I scoff lightly before explaining, "This means people are aware of me in a positive way. Of course, they chose to express their true feelings on the internet where they post things anoumously. Pft, cowards. They've begun to refer to me as Kira; it's most likely derived from the English word 'killer'. We Japanese people don't have the letter and sound of 'L' in our vocabulary, so it's very difficult to pronounce. And we have to end a sound in a vowel or an 'N'. I-I don't know if I like being called a killer though. It's like I paint clowns or something… they should remember that I'm the good guy."

I lean back and swivel all around on my wheeled chair in a bit of a huff. I'm, of course, pouting and crossing my arms. Is it childish? Yes. Is it adorable? Yes. Is it completely necessary? Hell yes.

"There's no need to pout, don't be such a baby. People seem to like you, at least on the internet," Ryūk says stopping the spinning of my chair.

I assume the spinning is making him dizzy otherwise he probably wouldn't have stopped me. Either way, my face goes back to normal as I continue to click on other websites. I don't pout for long over things that are rather minor, but you don't want to see me when you've done something crucial to me.

"Also, since you're a shinigami, it's fair for you to know a little bit about human nature," I say tapping my Power Puff Girls pen against the table rhythmically. "At school, for example, they would never raise the question 'is killing bad guys wrong'. However, if it was ever raised people would most likely answer 'no, killing is wrong'. It's what's expected socially and with this nifty internet you can express your true feelings. People are too afraid to admit I exist in public, but on the internet I exist everywhere. Humans with a clear conscience cheer me on and are close to worshiping me and those who are guilty tremble in fear at the wrath of God."

I can express simple truths with Ryūk. Even if he cackles at me in amusement I know somewhere deep down he figures I'm right. I can't see a fault in my logic or methods. Why would there be?

Suddenly my TV goes fuzzy sounding like angry bees until it flips to a dark haired man in a suit. From what Sakura TV has informed me this man is widely known as L. I've heard of that man! Supposedly he's this mysterious detective that no one really knows. Before going for the vocation of being God I wished to be a detective like my Dad. I have to know who to surpass….

"What's going on?" I ask softly.

"Kira, you have perpetrated the most horrendous serial murders in history," the voice over tells me. "I plan to catch you at all costs."

I scoff as I rise to my feet, "As if. You can't catch me since there's no hard proof evidence that I did it. There's only a notebook!… Stupid law force, I knew they were going to pull a stupid stunt like this."

It is stupid. What makes them think they can win against me? I have a Death Note and all I need to do is buy forty seconds of time before they can do anything to me. I'm going to win, plain and simple. Although, I wouldn't mind a challenge….

"I know what you're trying to do, Kira," the voice says. "But what you're doing is… evil!"

My brunette little brows pull together in a knit before I speak what's on my mind, "Oh please, as if a fool like yourself understands the bigger picture here. You, Lind L. Tailor, only look at the trees instead of the forest as a whole. I am justice! I am God! And I will bring only benevolence and you, sir, just bitched your way into having a heart attack. Too bad L, if you were a little smarter this could have been fun, but you can just die now."

I write in big letters across the page. I don't care that I have taken up quite a bit of space. I have taken out a huge threat that should have never challenged me in the first place. Stupid people get in my nerves….

After forty seconds the man collapses and I simply smirk. Like what Ariana Grande sings he's just 'one less problem'. Just then a distorted voice speaks as if directed specifically to me. What's going on?

"It seems my deduction was correct. I wouldn't have believed it without seeing it with my own two eyes, but it seems you can kill without being near your victim. Listen to me, Kira. If you killed the man on-screen, Lind L. Tailor, you just killed a man who was scheduled to be executed today. It wasn't me. This criminal is someone who the police caught in confidence. His capture wasn't broadcasted on the TV or the internet. It seems that even you couldn't get information on him," his condescending distorted voice makes me want to punch the damn TV screen especially when Ryūk laughs. L continues. "But I, L… do exist! So come on. Try and kill me. What's wrong? Do it quickly. Come one. Kill me. Come on, kill me. What's the matter? You can't do it? Well, it seems you can't kill me. So, there are some people you can't kill… thank you for the tip.

"I'll tell you something good in return: I told you that this is a live broadcast worldwide, but this is only being broadcasted in the Kanto region of Japan. I was planning to broadcast this at different areas and at different times, but it seems you've made this easy for me. Now, I know that you're based in the Kanto region."

"Ha ha, this L guy is pretty good," Ryūk chuckles.

I wish he would shut up, this isn't funny. I'm being closed in on and he has out smarted me and challenged me to everyone who would see this stupid broadcast. Oh the embarrassment! This is worse than the time I was in daycare where this shit bag of a kid punched me square in my stomach and then pants-ed me. Except I wasn't wearing pants and I was wearing a onesy-jumper, so I was butt ass naked in front of everyone. This right here is worse than _that_.

L continues, "The first victim was the killer in Shinjuku. The police overlooked this case because it was so minor. Of all the criminals who died of heart attacks, Otoharada Korō's crime was the least serious. Furthermore, his crime only broadcasted in Japan. I've been able to deduce this much. You are in Japan and your first victim was your experimentation to test your power. You're just lucky that you're in Kanto, the most heavily populated region of Japan. I never thought things would go so well, but, Kira, it won't be too long before you are on death row. Also, Kira, I am interested in how you commit the murders. But, that can wait until I catch you. Farewell for now, Kira."

My TV goes fuzzy and I am left in silence with my shinigami that never leaves my side. The corner of my lip twitches in complete annoyance and my perfectly plucked eyebrows twitch in absolute aggravation. I hate him already.

"Fine, I accept your challenge. As my rival it's my job to kill you. Don't think that I won't hold back," I hiss before I storm off into the bathroom.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

I'm with my little sister, Sayu. I'm helping her with her homework. I use the word 'help' loosely because I'm pretty much doing it all. To be honest I would tell her to leave and not to bother me again, but that wouldn't be the normal behavioral thing to do. In fact, it would be very suspicious like I'm hiding something. I used to always 'help' her.

"That's my big sister for you! You're so smart!" She exclaims boosting my ego quite a bit.

I know her tactics though. Anyone with analytical and deduction skills can deduce that she's trying to trick me into doing all of her homework. Well, that's not going to happen; I have my own homework too to get to.

"Did you even understand what I just did?" I ask a little annoyed.

"Yeah… sort of," she says uncomfortably. Then the door bell rings loudly. Sayu speaks again. "Oh yea! Dad's home!"

I roll my eyes and tell her, "You're doing the last problem and that's that."

She doesn't say anything before she shuts the door behind her. Ugh, she's so annoying. I roll my eyes before approaching my mirror on my way out the door. I stop. I stare. I like what I see because I meticulously make myself look good, although, like most girls, I wish I'm prettier like many fashion magazine models.

I have averagely sized almond shaped brown eyes. I also have fairly light brunette hair compared to most girls in Japan; it's also cut in the 'hime style'— I have thick bangs, then the hair framing my face stops at the end of my jawline, and the rest of my hair is long all the way to the small of my back. I have pale and fair skin with an oval face shape, light pink and pouty lips, decent cheekbones, and a normal sized forehead. I always dress in skirts and I prefer them not to be too short or tight. That's pretty much my appearance in a nut shell.

"Why do you always look at yourself?" Ryūk asks turning away and looking uncomfortable.

"It's a human girl thing," I say dotting the little smudges on my lipstick. "We like to make sure we're as pretty as possible and we're detail oriented about it too."

I exit my room and go down the stairs. I see my Dad untying his shoes as I come around the corner of the stairs. I hug him around his shoulders and neck from behind whilst smiling cutely. I'm not very gentle about it though. I do love my Dad, I can't deny that… I love hard apparently.

"Oof, honey, I'm getting too old for that," he grunts.

"Sorry Daddy, I just missed you so much," I say sweetly.

We're eating dinner now. I'm pretending to be happy and smiling cutely trying to act how I normally due before I gained the powers of my Death Note and it's influences. I consume my rice quietly trying not to draw attention to myself. But, of course, Dad hasn't been home in awhile, so he makes small talk.

"So, Princess," my Dad always calls me that ever since I was little. "how's school been?"

"The same as ever," I sigh as I finish off a bite.

"Light's number one in her class again. That's my older sister for you!"

"Yes, that's my daughter for you!" My Mom exclaims.

Disgusting. They praise me as if I do any less I become an instant disgrace. I don't like that and it makes this coil inside my stomach tighten— the need for rebellion— and that's one of the reasons I am eradicating the world of criminals with the Death Note.

I can hear Ryūk chuckling to himself again. I wonder if he knows what I am concocting inside my head….

Later tonight, I'm up at about ten o'clock hacking my Dad's laptop from my own laptop. I know a thing or two about how computers work, so it's a breeze.

"So, this is what you were planning?" Ryūk says, "That explains that look on your face when you saw your Dad was home."

Of course, that means I have direct intel on the task force and what L's next move is. They really shouldn't get in the way of a new world that's going to be created. They have a passion for justice, shouldn't they be on my side? Sometimes, people cannot see the greater good.

"Yep, I'm going to keep an eye on everything, so what do I really have to be afraid of?" I say casually as I click through the files and read the juicy bits. "Hmph, it seems they're suspecting students because of the time of deaths."

"Shouldn't you be worried?" Ryūk asks.

"Nope. I'm not worried at all."

A sly smirk stretches across my face. I will win, I can promise you that L….

**Author's Note: Be sure to follow, favorite, and review. That'll be much appreciated. :—D**


	3. Dealings

**Author's Note:**

**_|Detail|_**

**This chapter is a lot of talking and cranking out the set ups, but after this chapter something pretty crazy is going to go down. I hope you like the chapter. :—)**

**|Chapter Three— Dealings|**

* * *

__|•Previously•|__

* * *

_Later tonight, I'm up at about ten o'clock hacking my Dad's laptop from my own laptop. I know a thing or two about how computers work, so it's a breeze._

_"So, this is what you were planning?" Ryūk says, "That explains that look on your face when you saw your Dad was home."_

_Of course, that means I have direct intel on the task force and what L's next move is. They really shouldn't get in the way of a new world that's going to be created. They have a passion for justice, shouldn't they be on my side? Sometimes, people cannot see the greater good._

_"Yep, I'm going to keep an eye on everything, so what do I really have to be afraid of?" I say casually as I click through the files and read the juicy bits. "Hmph, it seems they're suspecting students because of the time of deaths."_

_"Shouldn't you be worried?" Ryūk asks._

_"Nope. I'm not worried at all."_

_A sly smirk stretches across my face. I will win, I can promise you that L…._

* * *

This morning before school I had two things to do before leaving my house.

My Shinee and my Justin Timberlake poster started to peel off of my wall and the patch of ceiling above my bed; I had to re-tape them up there and I wish I could just use tacks, but last time I did that was when I was thirteen and my Mom freaked out about puncturing the walls and ceiling. Suffice to say, I'm not in the best of moods.

The second thing I had to do before leaving my house is intricately write the times of death and causes each hour for inmates. That should show L.

"Psh, Light," Ryūk whispers in my ear at lunch with my friends. I can tell he's uncomfortable to be around before he continues. "can I have your apple?"

I nod and toss it behind the tree so no one would see an apple suddenly disappear into thin air. Him and apples of all things….

I'm walking home around sunset with Ryūk following me with his wings flapping lightly. I don't see how someone of his size could fly around by barely flapping his wings, but I guess when it comes to shinigami logic is non-existent.

"Shouldn't you be worried, Light?" Ryūk asks.

"Not in the slightest," I say truthfully. "L is probably panicking right now. I still have fifty criminals left especially for times like these. Now, L should be starting to suspect somebody involved with the police."

"I don't get it though. If you eliminate the student theory, aren't you at a bigger disadvantage if L thinks you're connected to the police?"

It's a good question and something that definitely crossed my mind before coming up with this plan. Although, my knowledge of human nature and interaction is much more vast and experienced than his. I don't mean to be mean, rude, or a bitch, but it's true. Besides, all he should be worried about is being entertained… he's got front row tickets and seats to the show.

"I'm doing this to finish L off," I say simply.

"I still don't understand."

"Here's another lesson on human society and nature: there are only a few people whom actually trust each other completely. That's a fact even amongst the police. In particular, L and the police don't trust each other whatsoever. Could you trust someone whose name and face you don't know? When L discovers that the findings from the investigation were leaked he's bound to search for leads on me within the police force. When he does, it's only a matter of time before the police get really made at him. On the surface, L and the police are working together to try and catch me, but the reality is that L is investigating the police and the police will start investigating L. Then the work will be done for me, L will be found out by the police and I can simply hack my Dad's laptop. Then I'll kill him. Plain and simple."

Ryūk begins to chuckle as my hair blows so hard in the wind that it whips across my face. I probably look a funny since the stupid wind always ruins my hair, but what I've told is the truth. I'm sorry it has to be this way L since you have a strong sense of justice like I do, but you're standing in the way of God.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

Later that night I'm walking home from cram school and Ryūk keeps trying to talk to me. I told him after our conversation earlier today that talking and discussing things out in the open is not a good thing. People will think I'm crazy if I'm having a one-sided conversation with myself.

"Cover your ears if you don't want to hear this, but I don't have anything against you, Light. Truth be told I think the notebook couldn't have been picked up by a better person. Also, I have to stick by your side whenever you go places. But what you must understand is: I am not on Kira's side or L's side; I'm simply here to be entertained."

"Thanks for the compliment, but I'm already aware of you're current status."

Why is he so talkative tonight? Is he lonely? I've told him that if he wishes to speak to me it should be in the privacy of my room.

"That's I'm not going to mention whether what you're doing is right or wrong. But, I'm going to say this though as your roommate. I'm not going to tell you this because I'm a Kira supporter, but because I'm feeling creeped out…," he says. Then he leans in really close right up against my ear before saying. "Someone's been following you all this time."

I stop dead in my tracks at the information given to me that I have a stalker. Now, since I'm aware of someone following me, it feels as if something's crawling up and down my skin. After I regain my composure I continue walking.

"It's so creepy," Ryūk whines. "Since I always follow you, it feels like I'm being watched too."

I wish he'd stop whining for crying out loud. It's not that bad for him since he's not the one who's being followed. I, on the other hand, have all the reason to freak out. Although, I can't do that with him watching. I'll keep it calm… for now.

"That is a problem and I'll be sure to take care of it," I say truthfully.

Once I enter my room I realize my curtains are already drawn and that's when I start hurriedly moving things away from my window's line of sight. I'm grunting at the effort from trying to slide my desk out of the way. My lean and thin arms and legs are trembling because of the weight I'm trying to push. But, I don't stop.

"Light, what are you doing?" Ryūk questions me. "You like ridiculous."

That's when the disproportionate shinigami begins to laugh at me. It frustrates me… understandable.

"If you're not going to help, the least you can do is stop laughing at me," I grunt.

He doesn't stop laughing at me. And eventually I collapse and lean up against the side of my desk. I managed to move it. However, now I'm tired and panting… ugh, I'm not cut out for moving heavy things and muscle work. I'm the brains not the muscles.

"Why do you care about a stupid desk?" He questions me again.

"It's not the first time I've had a stalker before," I confess a little harshly as I bring my legs to my chest and rest my head on my knees.

Did I snap at him? Yes. Is it a little bit bitchy? Is it completely necessary? Most definitely. I'm not lying, though, I did have a stalker at one point in my life….

"Really?" Ryūk teases lightly.

I roll my eyes before I speak, "Yes, it's true. I did have stalker once until my Dad arrested him and I'm telling you this in confidence. It's still a sore topic, so don't bring it up later, alright? That's why I feel extra creeped out."

I'm actually flushing in embarrassment as I can't look at my shinigami. Ryūk is chuckling at me and I try to ignore him. I then stand up and sit down on my wheeled chair and begin to spin. This actually works off my annoyances towards the world and it's out of the line of sight… even though I have curtains.

"Light, listen up. There are two differences between shinigami and humans that use the Death Notes. Do you know what those two are?"

"Clown make-up and that one earring thing you've got going on?" I tease lightly as pay back for laughing at me and my problems.

He stops my chair from spinning again. I don't see why he keeps doing that, I don't get nauseous that easily. I wonder if he's just trying to be serious?

"No, it's because shinigami receive the human's remaining life span when we kill them. Let's say that there's a person who will live until they're sixty in the Human World. You write that he'll die at forty in the Death Note. Sixty minus forty equals twenty. Those twenty years in the Human World are added on to a shinigami's life span. As long as we don't slack off or forget, even if we're shot in the head or stabbed in the heart with a knife, we can't die. However, no matter how many names you write in the Death Note, your life span won't lengthen. That's the difference between shinigami and humans who have a Death Note."

Aw, I don't get to life longer? That's disappointing. That would've been cool if I could live longer and look seventeen longer. I don't know any girl that doesn't dread wrinkles or grey hair. Oh well, it's not like human lives are tragically short like fruit flies….

"That's unfortunate," I say softly. "Oh well."

Ryūk leans in really close causing me to lean back, "The second difference between shinigami and humans are our eyes. Do you know why it's so easy to use our Death Notes? It's because with these eyes I know the name and life span of any human I see. I can see yours right now. I won't breath a word of how long you have even if breathing with these stretched lips is pretty easy. The only price in return is that you give me half of your current life span."

All I can do is stare into his red eyes as they keep boring into my brown ones. From just looking at someone's face I would know their name and life span? That would make using the Death Note so much easier. All I would need to do is see L's face one time and I would win….

"That's very tempting, Ryūk, but I'll have to decline," I say softly. "I plan to rule this world as its benevolent God and extinguish it of criminals. I can't do that if my life is shortened. You should know better, Ryūk."

I stand and then flop down on my bed with a loud thump. I sigh softly as I think about Ryūk told me. Of all things to come at a price… ugh, that could have been pretty useful. It's too hefty of a price, oh well, I'm not going to cry about it though.

"You know I might have gone through with the deal if you had offered me those wings. I could've flown around and then finally know what it could feel like to fly around in. It would've been very god-like," I tease with a soft and short giggle.

Ryūk gives me a look as I begin to flip through my Death Note. I'm searching through the rules; I must find one that's useful to me right now.

"You understand that flying around with wings will attract a lot attention, correct? You would be arrested on the spot," Ryūk says looking uncomfortable.

"It's a joke, Ryūk," I say breezily as I stand. "Plus, if I start acquiring more shinigami things then I'll just become one. I don't want that."

I then travel to the seat in front of my laptop and begin to type away with my red and fake pretty nails. I cross my leg over the other as I begin to type in various things trying to figure out some hard core criminals around here and the rest of the world.

"There's nothing to worry about there, Light, you're already better than most shinigami… if not all of them," Ryūk says truthfully, I can tell.

"Thank you, Ryūk," I say smiling sweetly. "But, don't compare me to a shinigami. I use the Death Note as a human for humans."

Then there's a short pause between us before I start clapping my hands together with elation. I just figured out how to get rid of my current little stalker. Ryūk, from the corner of my eyes, looks at me with curious and strange expression.

"Care to explain?" Ryūk asks flopping down on my fluffy and flowery bedspread.

"Yes, I discovered— if the rules are as absolute as it is written on this Death Note— how to get rid of the man following me. Ooh, I'm kind of excited. Pinch me. Wait, don't pinch me, this is real."

I don't care if I'm being silly and over excited. I can be girly and sweet if I so desire to be so. Last time I checked the only person here to judge me and most likely laugh at me for my behavior is a scary shinigami. Okay, I probably act like that anymore… his laughing is rather annoying.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

The next morning, I was much too tired to wait for the results, I found my results on my Dad's computer that I hacked information onto mine. I looked online and the darnedest thing occurred, these types of killings aren't broadcasted. I wonder if L is being a sore sport. Oh well, I can still test my found power even when he's put a 'child lock' on me.

Yeah, I'm smarting than you think, L. Well, actually it's more of I have better access to the information that I need, but you get my drift.

"Look at this, Ryūk, the test results are already entered in my Dad's computer. It turned out just as I expected. I can use the Death Note like this to do some pretty specific actions. One escaped to the restroom I had designated in the Death Note. Another drew a picture I had drawn in the Death Note and another wrote the same letter I had written in it. These three did exactly what I what I wanted down to the last graphic detail with blood from his hands. Gross. I won't be writing that down again.

The others, however, are a teensy bit more complicated. I intended the first to 'die in front of the Eiffel Tower in an hour'. It's physically impossible to go from a prison in Japan to France in an hour, so naturally this never happened and the man just had a regular heart attack. The next was to 'draw a picture of L's face on the prison wall', but one can't draw faces that they've never seen before. For the final one, I specified that he would write a note that would read 'I know L is suspicious of the Japanese police'. I had hope this one would work, but it didn't happen. Which means that people can't write about things they don't know or things they couldn't come up with on their own. In other words, it means the Death Note can't do the impossible. But, as long as it's something that the person is realistically likely to do, I can control them as much as I wish before the person dies."

"I see, what shall you do now you know your limits, Light? I hope it's entertaining…," Ryūk chuckles darkly.

With these powers at hand and the knowledge in my head I'm pretty sure it will take a whole lot to take me down. Trust me, what I'm going to do next is one for the books, if I do say so myself. Though it's very complicated and if he doesn't stop his distracting laughing I may get a crucial detail wrong. Now more staplers L… come at me face to face like a real man… if L is even a man.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you all of you readers follow, favorite and review. That'll mean a lot to me. :—D**


	4. Pursuit & Tactics

**|Chapter Four— Pursuit & Tactics|**

* * *

__|•Previously•|__

* * *

_"I see, what shall you do now you know your limits, Light? I hope it's entertaining…," Ryūk chuckles darkly._

_With these powers at hand and the knowledge in my head I'm pretty sure it will take a whole lot to take me down. Trust me, what I'm going to do next is one for the books, if I do say so myself. Though it's very complicated and if he doesn't stop his distracting laughing I may get a crucial detail wrong. Now more stalkers L… come at me face to face like a real man… if L is even a man._

* * *

I call Sakura, Kagura, and Hitomi. Why? I need a reason to go to a Karaoke Bar, so I don't seem like a weirdo that goes alone to group activity places. Plus, I have a plan once we get there. I haven't even told Ryūk, it's a surprise for him since he and the innocent are technically my audience.

As I walk out of my home this Saturday I know that my stalker is following close behind. Now, that I've been made aware of someone following me… it feels as if I have sixth sense attached to him.

"Light! You're here! Oh my god, we're going to have so much fun!" Kagura exclaims, again with her dramatics.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Sakura and Hitomi cheer in unison.

I can tell Ryūk is rubbing his temples in annoyance of the high pitched squeals. That's kind of funny.

Oh lord, I can't do it like I used to, but I can try to match it as close as possible. I squeal too by putting my hands against my cheeks with giant smile on my face before I hug them tightly. However, once they're in my embrace my smile drops. I'm no longer the squealing and cheering type that makes everyone in a ten freaking mile radius know of my presence. It hurts my ears these days.

"You ready to get your sing on, girl?!" Sakura asks playfully.

That's not the correct way to phrase that whatsoever. I can't make a comment about it though; I can't be the party pooper when I'm the one who in fact started this 'party'. What would I do before I acquired a Death Note?

"Bitch, you know it!" Kagura shoots back with her head swivel thing and a hand on her hip.

"She wasn't asking you, dummy," Hitomi says thumping her arm playfully.

The two girls glare at each slightly as Sakura and I laugh. Soon Hitomi and Kagura join in too. Wow, that was easy; I didn't even have to respond… someone did it for me. T-this might flow a little easier now… especially with a group like this.

"Come on, girls," I say through gasps of air. "Let's go."

We enter the Karaoke Bar and after a moment I hear another click of the door and I know it's my little stalker. We take a seat at a booth and the girls immediately start hitting on the waiter, so I just supply giggles here and there at appropriate intervals as I survey the area. It's perfect.

"Hey, Light, this is making me really uncomfortable," Ryūk informs me looking rather embarrassed.

Too bad, he'll just have to bear with it. He'll soon enough be entertained, so for now he can stop trying to look down Sakura's chest and quit his complaining. The fun is about to begin….

After about thirty minutes of horrible and rarely good singing I notice the man I've been waiting for enters the bar.

"Everybody freeze! Get down on the ground!" Everyone just stares in shock and horror. "I said get your ass on the ground! Now!"

Everyone is screaming and so scared that I don't have to join in on it; I just smirk lightly before I sink to the floor beside my friends. We're under the table and I write on a little slip of paper to my friends:

_Don't worry, once he's taking everyone's wallets on the other side of the bar we can sneak out the back and call the police._

"Don't. That's too dangerous," my stalker whispers from behind me, "If it comes to you girls being in that kind of danger, I'll step in and protect you four."

Wow, that's pretty gentlemanly… or sexist. Either way, I've gotten his attention and that's what matters right now. Wonderful, it's wonderful that he's taken the bait.

"How do we know we can trust you?" I say calmly with my usual feminine tone lacing it. "Often with heists… even low level ones, sometimes the hustler has people waiting in the back to take more money or keep everyone calm and scared."

The girls begin to freak out a little, understandably. I can imagine if I were in their shoes I would be shaking afraid as well…. I can also tell that my stalker is not pleased that he has to prove himself to me and my friends.

"Here."

I take the badge and I'm grateful that he can't see my eyes widening. An FBI agent? Are you kidding me? L has gone to such lengths that he's utilizing people from the US? This is bad. Good thing I have a plan and the brains to back it up.

"I believe you," I say handing it back to him.

"Enough talking!" The man screams waving his gun in front of the couple that's not that far away from us.

Since our booths aren't connected and I'm feeling really _really_ cramped under a table of all the dirty gum infested places I '_accidentally_' (totally on purpose) kick what Raye Penber believes to be his briefcase/messenger bag. But, in reality I switched it out with my bag when he wasn't paying attention— the old couple and some middle schoolers were being threatened at the time, but don't worry he's not going to fire a gun at civilians.

"Huh? What's this?" The insane criminal says looking at the bag. "Psh, stupid."

"Oops, sorry," I whisper keeping my smirk at bay.

"Wait!" Penber shouts just as the other man's boot stomps basic garage junk I put in there into nothingness.

I smirked as I sling _my_ bag over my shoulder. Wow, I can't believe I'm pulling this off… even Ryūk is laughing his scrawny butt off. Things are going as planned.

"Huh? You want to threaten me?!" He shouts back and then grabs me by the collar of my jacket. I gasp for show. He easily makes me his hostage. "Give me everything you own or this girl's pretty little head gets blown all over the wall!"

"Light!" My friends scream and I feel bad that I've worried them like this.

"Let's just calm down," Penber says putting his hands up trying to pacify my captor.

I whimper slightly— trying to make them truly believe that I am scared, but in reality I feel so alive right now. I put my left hand on the hairy arm wound around my neck first and then my right hand. A very tiny and unnoticeable smirk graces my lips; it probably looks like a facial twitch.

I hear a tell tale gasp and suddenly I'm released. Naturally, I drop to my knees and crawl back under the table. The girls begin to cradle me and comfort me as I pretend to shake with fear and potential emotional scarring.

"Light, are you okay?" Sakura asks.

"Hey, I was going to ask that," Kagura sticks her tongue out at Sakura.

"No, seriously, are you okay?" Hitomi asks hugging me as well under the table.

"F-fine," I say shakily on purpose.

My brown eyes aren't on them though. They're on the drug thief right now that's freaking out. I happened to touch him with a folded up piece of paper of the Death Note. He can see Ryūk and Ryūk is sort of teasing him…. Wonderful.

"Stay back! Away! Demon! Stay away from me!" With each word uttered from his mouth he shoots a bullet at the shinigami.

"Sorry man, that isn't going to work," Ryūk says. "Bullets aren't going to kill me."

That's when, as I assumed would happen… the police shows up. A smirk grazes my lips as I look at him through the arms of my friends who are hugging me hard. The drug addict that tried a bank heist earlier runs right out of the Karaoke Bar and then I hear the tell tale bangs of some guns.

Well, the man ran out shooting. What do expect? Of course, there's going to be gun fire going on from the police.

All of us stand shakily and I can see outside the glass doors and windows that the man is either dead or dying. Wow, the Death Note never really fails. Good to know.

"Hmph, that was pretty smart of you, Light," Ryūk says chuckling loudly. "And smart of you."

I smirk as I'm about to join about a _hundred_ of the people scrambling out of the large Karaoke Bar, I feel a hand my shoulder. I look over into the blue gaze of Raye Penber. What does he want with me? Does he suspect that I have his laptop? No, remain calm.

"Um," he scratches the back of his head in awkwardness. "Could you not mention this to anyone? I'm on a top secret investigation."

"Sure," I smile.

It doesn't matter. He'll be dead anyway.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

Immediately without hesitation after I broke free from the crowd I write Raye Penber's name down on my folded up piece of paper and write the cause of death to be an accident and that it should be somewhere they won't find his body. Yeah, I already have L and the police honing in on me, so I don't need to give them anymore clues as to who Kira truly is.

"That's a little harsh, isn't it, Light? The guy did try to save you and all," Ryūk says looking over my shoulder.

"Oh Ryūk," I sigh. "I was never in any real danger. Plus, if he knew who I really was he would have told Osoreda to shoot me or he would have shot me himself."

I then enter my house, take off my shoes, and keep going.

"I'm home," I smile.

I can see Sayu and Mom are glued to the TV. Ooh, it seems my rendezvous with my friends and that deceased drug addict that tried to rob a bank is on the news. The aftermath is never interesting, but of course my worried mother and sister are freaking out considerably.

"Oh Light, were you at Sakura Karaoke? The news said that drug addict that tried to rob a bank a little while ago named Osoreda Kiichirō died! He had a gun and shots were fired! Please tell me you weren't there," Mom says pulling me into a tight embrace that's making me uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Light, are you okay?!" Sayu exclaims hugging me tightly too.

I already suffered enough rib crushing hugs today for being a hostage, which there is no way in hell I'm going to tell her I was. I would never hear the end of that or be allowed to go outside… especially if my Dad finds out.

"No, Mom," I say backing up from her bone crushing hug. "I was at Tsunami. Don't worry, I'm fine. There's no danger. Now, I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to go take a nap. Please don't wake me up."

She nods feebly as Sayu lets go of me too. I then head up to my room; I'm not tired in the least. In fact, this may be the adrenaline talking, I feel like doing quite a lot of research and computer searching on Raye Penber's laptop. There's so much information I can get my perfectly manicured nails on….

I enter, lock the door behind me, and immediately pull out the laptop that stupid FBI agent previously owned. I bring it to my desk and begin to turn it on. It slowly begins to start up.

Crap, there's a password.

"Ha! It looks like you lose," the shinigami taunts.

"Have you not seen my hacking skills, Ryūk?" I smirk.

Older people tend to have the most boring and mundane passwords to anything on their laptops, so that's why I try his birthday that I saw on his badge. Well, that didn't work and Ryūk continues to laugh.

So, on my computer I type in Raye Penber. I do simple searches to try and find out about him on a potential laptop password level. His fiancé, perfect.

I type in her first name and it works like magic. I smile to myself before I begin to search throughout the data base looking for his associates names and faces. I grunt in frustration as I'm coming up with nothing useful. Ugh, have I blown my chances? No, remain calm.

Suddenly there's a ding and I realize that Penber's got a message. I open it and scroll through it and realize it's his associates trying to get into direct in contact with him. A smile of victory graces my lips; it seems this round goes to me, L.

Quickly, whilst looking at their faces I write down their names in my Death Note. In forty seconds everyone will realize that tailing me and sending the FBI after me is a big mistake. You have to be much more clever than that to capture me.

I quickly shut the laptop down and pick it up knowing I must dispose of this….

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

**_~3rd Person's POV~_**

L stands before his investigators. They've met a few days prior, but they still don't know and trust each other like they wish to. Although, both parties need help from each other. Kira, is a hard case to solve.

"Alright, it seems that since Raye Penber is missing and there's no way to investigate his death… let's start where he left off, shall we?"

"Who was he investigating?" The chief asks.

"Deputy Director General Kitamura and his family, and Detective Superintendent Yagami and his family," L says in his usual monotonous tone of voice.

The chief is quite surprised; he doesn't expect his family to be one of the subjects of suspicion. He can't see why his family other than the leaked information would be under suspicion. He has two beautiful daughters and a wife…, but he doesn't see how any of them would commit crimes such as the one's Kira is enacting.

"I also wish to place wiretaps and surveillance cameras in both homes," L continues on.

"Surveillance cameras?! Ryūzaki!" Matsuda shouts.

"That's way out of the question!" Aizawa agrees. "It's a civil rights violation and we'll all be fired!"

L doesn't see the problem. Well, he understands that humans have basic rights and privacy is one of them, but in this case so far… he's already risking a great deal. Plus, he hates to lose and wishes for justice to prevail. So, you can understand why he wishes for these rather harsh measures to be taken into account.

"Weren't you risking to put more than your jobs on the online? I thought we were putting our lives on line too," L counters.

It leaves Aizawa ands Matsuda in silence as the stare at the man who greatly resembles a panda bear. It doesn't leave the chief silent though, his family is under suspicion after all….

"Ryūzaki, what's the probability that Kira is among my family?"

"Ten percent… no, five percent," he answers.

The men in the room are taken aback. It's rather harsh that these measures are to be taken with such a low percent of one of them being Kira. However, L doesn't always tell the truth… he's not perfect. Truth be told he heavily suspects the top honor student of Japan… she has the brains to be Kira after all.

"That's a little harsh isn't it?" Matsuda asks uncertainly.

"No, it's not," the chief says. "Out of all the people we've investigated so far none of them seemed the least bit suspicious. I think we should look into it even if there's only a one percent chance of finding Kira.

I never thought that my family was under suspicion…. Fine. Place the cameras and wiretaps. In return, install them in every part of the house! Even the bathroom! Don't miss a corner!"

"Thank you very much," L says in his usual tone. "That's what I was planning to do."

Everyone other than the chief and L are shocked. They know he's got three women in his house and putting them in the bathroom is incredibly personal and violating. It has obviously has ruffled him to accept L's request.

"Chief! What are you talking about?!" Aizawa demands.

"He's right! You have two daughters and a wife, don't you?" Matsuda asks.

"I know! There's no point in doing this unless we're thorough! Just be quiet!" The chief shouts.

He can't help the outburst. It's because thinking of surveillance on his little princesses and wife at home is making him edgy. He doesn't like the idea of a grown man like L watching his woman, watching his seventeen almost eighteen year old daughter who's had a stalker before, and watching his other daughter who's about to go into high school.

"Sorry, chief," Matsuda says meekly.

"No, I'm sorry," he says uncomfortably. "It's okay."

"Well then," L says flopping down on the couch in his usual thinking position. "Well, out of curtesy only Yagami and I will conduct surveillance on his home."

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed his chapter because that means next chapter L gets to see Fem Light… through surveillance. :—D I hope you enjoy, follow, favorite, and review this fanfic. Bye-bye for now. :—)**


	5. Glare

**Author's Note:**

**_|Thanking Guest Reviewers|_**

**—•Person: Yes, you are correct about one of them. I'm not telling which naughty item she looks at though, you'll just have to read and find out. :—)**

**—•Guest: I'm glad you like the story. That's my goal, I want people to like it. :—) I'm surprised your face twisted up at the Ariana Grande reference. I like her, I think she's so adorable. Especially when she played Cat on _Victorious_. Oh well, if her and Iggy Azalea's song 'One less Problem' isn't your thing then oh well. :—) I hope you continue to enjoy my fanfic regardless. :—D**

**|Chapter Five— Glare|**

* * *

__|•Previously•|__

* * *

_"Ryūzaki, what's the probability that Kira is among my family?"_

_"Ten percent… no, five percent," he answers._

_The men in the room are taken aback. It's rather harsh that these measures are to be taken with such a low percent of one of them being Kira. However, L doesn't always tell the truth… he's not perfect. Truth be told he heavily suspects the top honor student of Japan… she has the brains to be Kira after all._

_"That's a little harsh isn't it?" Matsuda asks uncertainly._

_"No, it's not," the chief says. "Out of all the people we've investigated so far none of them seemed the least bit suspicious. I think we should look into it even if there's only a one percent chance of finding Kira._

_I never thought that my family was under suspicion…. Fine. Place the cameras and wiretaps. In return, install them in every part of the house! Even the bathroom! Don't miss a corner!"_

_"Thank you very much," L says in his usual tone. "That's what I was planning to do."_

_Everyone other than the chief and L are shocked. They know he's got three women in his house and putting them in the bathroom is incredibly personal and violating. It has obviously has ruffled him to accept L's request._

_"Chief! What are you talking about?!" Aizawa demands._

_"He's right! You have two daughters and a wife, don't you?" Matsuda asks._

_"I know! There's no point in doing this unless we're thorough! Just be quiet!" The chief shouts._

_He can't help the outburst. It's because thinking of surveillance on his little princesses and wife at home is making him edgy. He doesn't like the idea of a grown man like L watching his woman, watching his seventeen almost eighteen year old daughter who's had a stalker before, and watching his other daughter who's about to go into high school._

_"Sorry, chief," Matsuda says meekly._

_"No, I'm sorry," he says uncomfortably. "It's okay."_

_"Well then," L says flopping down on the couch in his usual thinking position. "out of curtesy only Yagami and I will conduct surveillance on his home."_

* * *

Dark deep sleep deprived pools for eyes stare at the multiple TV screens. It's obvious that he's not entertained, no one is home. However, on the black and white film he sees Light enter the house and visibly perks up. He watches as she travels up the stairs to her bedroom. With L's hands on his knees he watches as she examines her door and places a small piece of paper back between the door that fell out previously.

"Ugh, I never knew she went to such lengths to make sure to know if someone went in her room," the chief says in exasperation at his precious daughter.

"Remember, she's not a little girl anymore… she's seventeen years old. I did similar things when I was that age for no apparent reason either," L says reasonably as his eyes never leave the screen. "Have you ever talked to her about the investigation?"

"Of course not! I'd never tell her anything about a top secret investigation that hasn't been broadcasted," the chief places his head in hand frustratedly. "Besides…, lately I haven't been returning home regularly and when I do I'm always too tired…. Plus, I don't want my baby girl to be involved in such a dangerous case."

It's true, the man is so protective of his daughter that it makes L wonder when she goes off into the real world to become a detective if her Dad will actually let her do it. No one wants to know what would happen if she actually got a boyfriend especially since he has access to fire arms…. Yikes.

"Understood."

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

**_~Light's POV~_**

I'm out, still in my school uniform of course. There is no way I'm changing in front of L or whoever is doing surveillance on me. That means I'm still in a skirt that's too short for my liking, my black uwabaki shoes, long black socks, my white short sleeved dress shirt, and a black button down jacket that's most likely bugged and may look like it goes with my school uniform.

"Light, please talk to me, I'm going to get really mad if you don't. I'll draw on your face in your sleep if don't talk to me," Ryūk threatens.

I continue to ignore him as I begin to search my jacket for any sort of technology. I come up blank. I'm glad I can freely say something now because it looks like he's reaching for a pen to draw on my face. If he actually draws on my face I'd have to slap him and hope my hand doesn't go through him.

"Ryūk, I promise I am not ignoring you. There's a possibility that there are wiretaps or surveillance cameras; actually there's likely both in my room and all over the house."

"Huh? But, that piece of paper was still in your door, wasn't it?" He asks.

"That was a fake to make people think it was there to see whether anyone had entered the room while I was gone. The real detector is, first of all, my door handle. When the door is closed, the door knob naturally rises to a horizontal position. It won't rise or sink any higher or lower. But, whenever I close the door, I purposely lower the door knob to five millimeters below its highest position. In other words, when I open the door, if the knob is all the way up, chances are that someone was in my room. Then there's the pencil I always place between the door and the wall, it's right up against the hinge. Usually I remove it before it's crushed, but today when I came home it was broken on the floor.

It's obvious that someone outside my family has breached my room and… if they came anywhere near my unmentionables they are _so_ dead."

It's true; no one touches my panties or bras or they die. With the Death Note I can make good on that particular threat. Seriously, it's not okay and never will it be okay. Ugh….

Ryūk is still laughing at me as I enter a particular store that I need to shop in. My eyes scan the shelves and my hands pick up what I need to fool a certain someone that's my arch-nemesis, L.

"Thank you," I say nicely to the woman I gave my money to before leaving. "By the way, Ryūk, you can't apples any longer. Those surveillance cameras make it impossible for you to eat them without L and whoever else is watching to know something is wrong. I already gave him a distracting clue that said 'L, did you know? That shinigami love apples?'. My cover will be blown. So, no more apples for you, got it? You can't starve to death, so it's not exactly a need…," I say softly as I shrug it off.

"Oh come, Light, you know apples are like drugs, cigarettes and alcohol to me. Please, don't cut me off like this."

He's actually on his hands and knees in front of me. Wow, I have a shinigami begging before me; I knew that apple addiction would come in handy one day.

"The only way to solve the problem is to find the hidden cameras and stay in the blind spots as you eat your apples."

I brush past him as a look of elation crosses his already creepy face.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

**_~3rd Person's POV~_**

The chief is shocked and L just continues to stare at the girl. He can read the text; it seems Light is reading _Fifty Shades of Grey_. The greatest detective in the world has heard of the book and the critical reception and origins from a rather large flare in the news. Apparently it was originally a very graphic _Twilight_ fanfiction people were a little disturbed over. Well, now, no one seems to be scarred for life over it because it's a best seller and it's own independent novel. Go figure.

"I-I can't believe my darling daughter is reading such a novel!" The chief exclaims looking horrified.

"Like I've said before… she's seventeen. Reading mature romance novels such as those is pretty normal for her age. Though, it seems as if she's using that as an excuse. It's as if she's trying to say 'this is why I placed a piece of paper in my door, so no one would find out about my naughty novels'."

It still doesn't sit well with Yagami. His daughter is pretty special to him.

"Ryūzaki, are you telling me that you suspect my daughter?"

"I suspect her. That's why I placed wiretaps and cameras in your house," L answers with his thumb against his lower lip.

That's when Light flips around off of her stomach and sits up on her bed with her feet on the floor. She closes the book with a little kitten bookmark. She smooths her skirt down before standing.

"Ugh, cheap dime store novel… not what it's cracked up to be," Light sighs in her usual feminine airy tone. "Oh well."

She walks over to book shelf and bends down to put back the book. L can't help the way his eyes witness how her skirt hikes up from that action; he doesn't blush or turn his head away. However, he doesn't dislike the smooth skin that's revealed.

"Light! It's time for dinner!" Sayu exclaims.

Next the family that's present are eating dinner except for Sayu, she's watching TV. She's in '_love_' with Ryūga Hideki who happens to be confessing his love to a woman on screen. Light used to watch that show and gossip with her three besties about him. But, she's grown out of that phase.

"Oh! He's so dreamy!" Sayu coos. "Why can't there boys in my class like that?!"

"Sayu!" Her mom exclaims. "Come and eat your dinner!"

"Later, okay, Mom?" She sighs unable to tear her eyes away from the screen.

L observes Light sigh loudly as she finishes a bite of her rice. Truth be told, L highly suspects the seventeen year old; she matches the clues and evidence that leads to Kira almost perfectly. However, the evidence doesn't point to her saying she's the one; though, that's never stopped L before.

"Let me guess, she's told him that she just wants to remain friends even though she harbors feelings for him as well," Light says in a bored tone.

"H-how did you know?" Sayu says in shock towards her older sister.

"How could I not know? Those dramas are all the same," she says breezily still eating politely.

L doesn't move his eyes from the screen and picks up his phone holding it up by his pointer finger and his thumb. He calls Aizawa. He has a plan on his brain.

"Aizawa-san, are the Kitamuras watching TV as well?" He asks.

"Yes, they are all watching TV except the assistant deputy director. It's Channel Four," the man in the other room answers.

"Thank you very much," L says in his usual voice before he hangs up. Then he speaks to the old man in the room. "Watari, please start the broadcast."

He begins to search for a reaction from the young seventeen year old. L's eyes are scanning her face and her body language. It doesn't register to him that the way he's not taking a single moment to look away from Light could be considered creepy… even if he suspects her the most.

Sayu reads, "'NKK Special News Report: in an effort to capture Kira, ICPO has ordered one thousand five hundred investigators from around the world to work in Japan.' W-wow."

The detective leans in closer, his eyes are trained on Light. He wishes to see her reaction, analyze it, and come to a conclusion. Depending on what she does it may decrease or increase the possibility of her being Kira. He's not looking away.

L puts his thumb against his lip.

"How, stupid," Light says twirling her food around with her chopsticks looking bored as she still looks acutely polite. "This is obviously a bluff. The only way to go about the investigation is to do it secretly. Even the FBI agents sent to help with the Kira case were killed. To be honest, Kira is probably laughing right now… or he/she is incredibly stupid and took the bait."

The thumb presses harder against the seam of his lips and said lips curve into a slight smile. The chief doesn't know how to deal with this facial expression directed at his daughter on the small TV. Well, she's not changing or in the nude at the present, so getting worked up about it would be futile.

"Your daughter is very smart," L says truthfully.

"Uh… yeah… she is."

Light finishes her dinner and picks up her dishes and brings them to the sink. She turns the faucet on letting the water fill up the bowls, so that the food won't stick to the dishes. Then the teen goes over to the cabinet and retrieves a bag of chips and a her mug of green tea.

"Seriously, Light?" Sayu says. "You're going to lose your figure if you eat after dinner."

"It's a study snack," she responds heading to her room.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

**_~Light's POV~_**

I have to ignore Ryūk as he's panting and, I have to admit it, adorable on my bed. Eh, he's kind of grown on me… like an annoying sibling. I travel to my desk and stretch my back against the chair hearing the small _pop-pop_. I sigh contently at the relief.

"It's time to study," I say quietly to myself.

"Light, you slave driver, I found all the cameras. Listen, I'm not saying it twice. There's a total of sixty four cameras in your room. Whoever wired up your room seems to want to see every inch of what you do," Ryūk informs me.

I ignore Ryūk who's beginning to whine about his apples. He can't eat any, of course, there aren't any blind sports. Ugh, this is definitely L's doing. Well, my little stalker, you're out of luck… I happened to have prepared for situations like these.

To the cameras, I look like nothing more than a hardworking and dedicated student even though in secret I'm executing criminals with my Death Note. The cameras above me are blocked by the potato chip bag, and my body blocks the cameras from behind.

I solve problems with my right hand, then with my left I write a criminal's name on my Death Note, and then I will take a chip and EAT IT.

_Chomp._

Well, I have eliminated three criminals… they shall die in forty seconds whilst I am completely innocent. Wonderful. I didn't do anything other than study and acquire L as an alibi in his eyes.

I somewhat reluctantly crumple the chip bag and put it in the trash can. There's a small clunk and I'm not happy since I spent a good amount of money on that miniature TV.

More rigorous studying to do…. Wonderful.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

**_~3rd Person's POV~_**

"Ryūzaki," Watari begins. "the robbery and bribery suspects were killed in their holding cell."

"It's Kira!" The chief exclaims coming to that conclusion.

The young man places his thumb against his bottom lip as he continues to watch Light study. He's pondering how the person he suspects the most did it. Even if she wished death upon them without any sort of knowledge of the criminals, it's strange to think that she hasn't expressed any sort of emotion, like remorse. L would like to believe that this is the will of God and his doing. But, why would God need a name and a face to kill and to kill the innocent that's trying to look for him?

_No, this is simply a child that's playing God_, L thinks to himself. _But, she or he must be stopped. Justice will prevail._

"The director's wife and daughter were watching a drama and not the news at the time…. After that ended they turned off the TV and didn't watch anything else. Yagami's daughter has been studying from 7:30. It's now 11:00. Neither family used their phones, radios, or the internet. Kira needs a face and a name to kill, so neither of them are Kira. But, only minor criminals were killed…. Though, the Yagami family seems to be cleared in one day."

The night drags on and the chief is asleep. He's been brought some sort of relief because his family has been told that they're clear. However, L is awake and continues to look at the screen where Light is changing into her pajamas. He knows it's human decency to look away from how quick the clothes go off and on, but he can't tear his gaze away. He may be a detective and act rather distant and uncaring, but he's still a straight man; that's how it goes.

Though he didn't see any glimpses of her private areas that would cause the subject of his staring to slap him to the ground. She kept her bra and panties on; he doesn't know why he wished to see more of that smooth skin. L has to come to the conclusion that she's smart and physically pretty. Those two things are attractive qualities… especially the brains for him.

Now, L just watches Light sleep curled up with her stuffed dog that he heard her affectionately call 'Saiyuki'.

L doesn't know that it's creepy… on an Edward Cullen from _Twilight_ level.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it because this is the first sort of one sided interaction (I have no other word to describe it) between L and Light. So, I hope you continue to enjoy it, follow, favorite, and review. :—D**


	6. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

**_|Detail|_**

**Yea, it's the chapter everyone's been waiting for! :—D It's where L and Light meet and interact in a face to face fashion. This shall be fun to write and hopefully fun for all of you to read. :—)**

**_| Thanking Guest Reviewers|_**

**—•Person: Thank you for the review. Yes, indeed Fifty Shades of Grey was a Twilight fanfiction that was too graphic. So, naturally the author got mad and used a pen name to post the story with the characters having different names, different settings, and different 'goals' for the characters. My friend, whom happened to read told me that he was abusive during sex, so the girl tries to change him. … … I have no words to describe my thoughts on that. Anyway, I'm glad even though this story is rather kept close to cannon that you still fine interesting and worth reading. :—D**

**|Chapter Six— Encounter|**

_"Ryūzaki," Watari begins. "the robbery and bribery suspects were killed in their holding cell."_

_"It's Kira!" The chief exclaims coming to that conclusion._

_The young man places his thumb against his bottom lip as he continues to watch Light study. He's pondering how the person he suspects the most did it. Even if she wished death upon them without any sort of knowledge of the criminals, it's strange to think that she hasn't expressed any sort of emotion, like remorse. L would like to believe that this is the will of God and his doing. But, why would God need a name and a face to kill and to kill the innocent that's trying to look for him?_

No, this is simply a child that's playing God_, L thinks to himself. _But, she or he must be stopped. Justice will prevail.

_"The director's wife and daughter were watching a drama and not the news at the time…. After that ended they turned off the TV and didn't watch anything else. Yagami's daughter has been studying from 7:30. It's now 11:00. Neither family used their phones, radios, or the internet. Kira needs a face and a name to kill, so neither of them are Kira. But, only minor criminals were killed…. Though, the Yagami family seems to be cleared in one day."_

_The night drags on and the chief is asleep. He's been brought some sort of relief because his family has been told that they're clear. However, L is awake and continues to look at the screen where Light is changing into her pajamas. He knows it's human decency to look away from how quick the clothes go off and on, but he can't tear his gaze away. He may be a detective and act rather distant and uncaring, but he's still a straight man; that's how it goes._

_Though he didn't see any glimpses of her private areas that would cause the subject of his staring to slap him to the ground. She kept her bra and panties on; he doesn't know why he wished to see more of that smooth skin. L has to come to the conclusion that she's smart and physically pretty. Those two things are attractive qualities… especially the brains for him._

_Now, L just watches Light sleep curled up with her stuffed dog that he heard her affectionately call 'Saiyuki'._

_L doesn't know that it's creepy… on an Edward Cullen from _Twilight_ level._

* * *

I'm walking down the street with Ryūk right behind me. He's still apparently going through his withdrawal symptoms, but that matters little to me right now. It's not my fault he got addicted and it's not my fault that L decided to be a pervert and set up cameras and wiretaps in my house and heavily centered in my room. I know, I know, it's probably not like that and he's just trying to be '_thorough_', but it's still a pain in the ass.

"Come on, Light, no one's following you," Ryūk whines as he hops on one tiny leg beside me. "Now, give me an apple."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that so I'll give you an apple?" I challenge as I continue to walk on.

It's somewhat amusing to watch him make funny poses and to beg for apples. It makes him childlike even though I'm pretty sure no child has ever looked like a shinigami… especially one this grotesque.

"You know you saw me flying around within in a ten mile radius," he whines.

"What about those one thousand and five hundred people dispatched here in Japan? One of the many people could be following me right now?" I add.

"You said it yourself, it's a bluff. If they're going to investigate the only way they can do it is secretly. L was simply trying to provoke a reaction out of you."

Like L is going to get another reaction out of me. Psh, I will defeat him… simple as that. He's going to pay for making me look like a fool and then I will be the God of the new world. It shall be the rath of God….

"Fine, I'll buy an apple. You've been helpful I suppose…," I say casually.

He begins to leap around in joy as he cackles. I then walk over to the man selling apples, so I purchase some with a fake and sweet smile. Then I walk with Ryūk to the park to feed him the apple. Sheesh, I'm not his mom and he's certainly not my child, so I don't see why I'm feeding him like this.

"Be sure to eat the core," I tell him.

Eventually we're walking back home and I sigh. It seems thwarting L and fooling him is either going to be really expensive or I'm going to have another trick of mine. I'm going with the latter. After all, money with value and the government backing it up doesn't grow on trees….

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

**_~General POV~_**

L is before the cameras. The Yagamis are still under surveillance and suspicion by L… when he feels he has a lead on a particular case where he only has one suspect, he doesn't really give up… in fact he's childish in one aspect: he hates to lose. And Kira hates to lose too, so he expects an inevitable clash of ideals dealing with justice.

"Ryūzaki, those two criminals died when my family had no knowledge of their death. Is my family completely cleared yet?"

Anyone can sense the chief is stressed. Most people, even if they're not a detective would be having issues handling things if they're family is being accused of being a high level criminal such as Kira. Even L can be a little bit considerate of that….

"Well…, it's true that Kira can control the time of death, he can't kill without prior knowledge to the criminals name's and faces. Howev—" he stops mid sentence without anyone interrupting and puts down the fork that has a bite size strawberry cake piece on it. "Your daughter is home."

One eyebrow is raised and the other is narrowed, the classical quizzical expression is adorning Chief Yagami's face. It's directed towards L….

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

**_~Light's POV~_**

I sigh loudly as I lock my door behind me. I grasp my dark jacket from my closet and slip it on as I begin to hum softly. To be honest it probably looks weird that I don't even hum, sing, or talk to myself even just a little bit… other than about studying very occasionally. Thus, I am humming to myself.

"Che, going to study without a word again?" Ryūk questions me as I take a seat at my desk. I flip on the TV. Ryūk questions. "Oh, watching TV instead?"

Plan B in dealing with the criminals that aren't minor and from a small expensive TV hidden in a potato chip bag. I shall acquire the names of the criminals, memorize their names, write them down in my Death Note, and I shall do it all when I'm out of the house. I have pieces of paper from the Death Note in my wallet which is also in my purse. That's how I'll deal with these stupid cameras.

I'm out walking with my purse slung over my shoulder as I write things down. I write their time of death and not a cause, so it shall go to the default of their death being a heart attack.

Ugh, just so much crap I have to go through to improve this world. Oh well, it's worth it. Then I walk home in indifference. I have nothing left to do outside the house, so I'm at home now.

"Hey, Light, all the cameras are gone," Ryūk begins. "Come on, Light talk to me."

I point to my ears signaling that ears could still be on us. Ugh, doesn't he ever think?

"Oh, wiretaps could still be on us."

Bingo.

It's just as I thought, I'm no longer a Kira suspect. Although, it's obvious that L is still looking for Kira. If L is directing the Japanese police then he's most likely working under Dad too. Did L wire my house of his own accord or did Dad allow this? If the latter is so then the tension between L and the police is gone. In that case then I can use my Dad. With L dead I am one step close to becoming the supreme God of this world.

I toss the red apple in my palm behind me and in mid flight Ryūk eats it.

The next day I'm getting ready for my big upcoming entrance exam. I make Ryūk hide in the corner as I put on my last article of clothing. I told him if he even catches a glimpse of me when I'm not fully clothed I'd tell Mom that the apples we have worms in them and he won't get a bite ever again. Yeah, this isn't a strip joint and I am not asking for yen in the waist band.

I look at myself and admire how I look. It may be a several hour long exam, but I still like to look pretty. I curled my hair in loose ringlets, excluding my bangs and the hair that frames my face that's a little longer than my bangs. I'm wearing black skinny jeans, a light blue tank top, a dark blue sheer top that hangs lower on me than the tank top, some brown spiked heels, I have my chunky twisted metal necklace that lays against my collar bones, a long necklace with a fleur-de-lis, and I'm wearing several chunky bracelets that metallic in color. My make-up is a bit heavier and darker in color as well.

"You can turn around now, Ryūk," I say as I grasp my large dark bag.

He turns around and removes his hands from his eyes. He's giving me a look as I put my phone that was on its charger in my bag. Hm, no new messages. Well, I best be on my way.

"That's a new look," he informs me.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Ryūk," I sigh as I leave my room.

I'm outside leaving the little area before the door; my Mom and sister show up. Sayu is still in her pajamas and my Mom is in her apron like your average suburban house wife. I could never be like that….

"Good luck, Light!" Mom shouts.

"Give 'em hell sis!" Sayu shouts throwing a fist in the air.

"Come on, you're overreacting. It's just an exam."

I ride on the subway in silence. I'm glad my biggest stress is eliminated and the Death Note doesn't require any vocal commands… I'd be screwed because I'm sure there's still wiretaps in my house. They'll probably be gone soon though. Plus, when I get into college it'll be a whole lot easier to use the Death Note and eliminate L.

"Hey, there's only ten minutes left!" A man shouts and waves me down.

"Darn," I say breezily. "I wanted there to be at least three minutes before the test starts…. I hate waiting."

I'm seated in the upper middle in the many rows. I had to put my bag in the back and turn off my phone, so it would not be used for cheating or disrupting the testing environment. Whatever. I'm not a cheater and my phone was on silent before I had to turn it off.

"Begin."

I pick up my number two pencil and flip open my test booklet. I'm about to get into my 'testing mode' when the proctor calls someone out and walks over to him or her. I can't fight the temptation to see who is sitting weird at this exam.

My brown eyes meet black eyes that seem pupil-less and to look right through me and to my soul. Wh-why is this guy who's sitting in the fettle position with his _bare feet_ on the table looking at me so intently? Does he know me? Do I know him? No. I would definitely remember somebody that _different_. He looks as if he just rolled out of bed and slipped on what was lying around. Sheesh.

Okay, turn around. This is getting really awkward and weird. I do in fact turn around and get back to the test. Alright, I'm going to forget that experience and the fact that that just occurred.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

**_~General POV~_**

The cherry blossoms are swirling all about during the spring. Light's dressed up all pretty. She's wearing a purple dress that's mid thigh, and halter shaped. Her shoes are black cut off heeled boots and her hair is styled the way it was the day she took her test. She looks very nice and respectable for her speech she's going to give.

The young lady is sitting with her leg crossed over the other as she awaits for her name to be called. She's not arrogant enough to assume that she is valedictorian in the freshman class, no she got a letter from the University.

"And now a few words from our freshman representatives: Yagami Light… and Ryūga Hideki."

Of course there's an uproar amongst their peers. It's to be expected and Light isn't an exception….

"Huh? We have two representatives this year?"

"Ryūga Hideki? Is he that pop idol or do they just share the same name?"

"No, they just share a name. No idol is smart enough to get into To-Oh University," one guy says. Then the two top scorers are a the podium. He speaks again. "Yep, I was right; he looks nothing like him."

Light looks back behind her with a calculating gaze. L let her go first since it's the polite thing to do and another reason for it is so he can watch her closely and analyze her. The young eighteen year old uses her peripherals to watch L as well.

_This guy is delivering the speech with me? I knew that I would be giving a speech alongside someone, but I never thought it would be him. This guy seems way too carefree to score as equally as high as me_, Light thinks.

"Aren't the representatives chosen based upon how high the scores are?" One guy asks.

"Yes, that means those two equally scored the highest," another guy with glasses fills in.

The guy with the narrow face continues, "But, even if they have the same score don't they use individual subjects to choose who the representative will be?"

Bowl cut man says, "You mean people who score the highest in subjects like English and Math are picked?"

Glasses guy adds, "I heard the both of them got perfect scores."

"A-amazing…, so there are people like that who exist? Jeez…."

There's a short silence between the people judging and comparing. It's a pretty big shock to them that people that smart are among them. It makes them feel inadequate.

"Yeah, I got to say smart chicks are pretty hot," another guy behind them says.

"I guess she's pretty, but that guy on the right…," Kyōko sighs with extremely flushed cheeks. "I think I'm in love…."

"Kyōko, you're so weird," her friend insults her.

Then that's when the guys that were discussing scores really got a glimpse at their physical appearances and how they contrast deeply.

"Wow, let's compare them. The girl on the right looks like a prodigy and a pretty and well cared for flower in bloom kept in a green house. He, on the other hand, looks like a wild and peculiar weed you need to hack away; I suppose that's what you would call a natural genius," narrow face says.

"But, seriously, wearing that during a commencement he must be a sloppy idiot."

"You're an idiot, idiots can't get into To-Oh."

They continue to gossip like petty old women that are clearly jealous that they're not number one in their class and get to represent the freshmen. They're just lucky they can't be heard, so they people they're talking about won't have their feelings hurt.

As the two leave the podium L comes in close enough so he doesn't have to speak loudly, but no so close that it would be considerably uncomfortable.

"Yagami-san?" L begins. "I know that you are the daughter of the Chief of Police Yagami Sōchirō. Your sense of justice must be great or greater than his. You've made numerous critical contributions to cases in the past. I also know that you're interested in the Kira case. I trust in your sense of justice and you're analytical skills, so if you promise me to tell no one else I will share with you some critical information on the Kira case."

She doesn't understand why this is happening. She places her small hands over her knees which are now crossed. She doesnt know whether to ignore him or not, but he claims to have information on Kira. Light can't pass that up.

"I promise I won't tell anyone. What's the secret?"

"I am L," he says turning his face to her.

She can't believe it. Her heart rate is skyrocketing she can hear it in her ears as her slightly narrowed eyes still stare at L. She tells herself to calm down knowing that this man is gauging for a reaction. Light must act like the daughter of the chief of police if she doesn't want the five percent chance increasing.

"If you are who you say you are then I admire you greatly," she says with a small smile.

L watches her from the corner of his eyes for awhile before breaking his gaze. Even if his suspicions against Light are so low he has a gut feeling that she's Kira. She's too perfect with her reactions and always acts too unsuspicious for his liking. Though, this is a critical moment, nothing would pressure Kira more than this moment right now.

On the inside Light's mind is running rampant. She knows if she immediately kills L right after meeting him she'll be the prime suspect and if she writes down the obviously fake alias she'll end up accidentally killing the popular idol instead. Also, it can be implied that her Dad has met him and it wouldn't be that hard for her to be arrested and executed for being Kira. No, she must calm down. On the outside she looks perfectly calm.

Ryūk begins to chuckle maniacally, "Man, this ceremony is interesting!"

Next Light leaves the ceremony with room with the cherry blossoms still flying around in a mad swirl. She's keeping everything together because she's in a public place where L still inhabits, but she really wishes to be alone right now.

"Yagami-san!" L calls. Light ignores him secretly hoping he'd just disappear. L calls again. "Yagami-san!"

"Yes, Ryūga-kun?" She asks keeping her face from turning into a frown and possibly a deep scowl.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," he says hunched over slightly with his hands in his pockets.

"No, the pleasure is all mine," she says going through the motions.

Watari opens the door for L with their limousine waiting for his passenger to get in. However, the greatest detective isn't done talking to Light. He's got some things to say.

"Would you like to go on a date with me or just hang out?" He asks scratching the back of his head and looking uncomfortable.

Ryūk begins to laugh loudly and insanely. His head is even thrown back as he's over come with cackles. Light, on the other hand, doesn't find it amusing whatsoever. In fact, if she was alone she would probably slap Ryūk upside the head.

"Um…," she supposes it's natural to have a bit of a shocked reaction to this sudden request. "I see no problem with that. I-I'll see you around the campus."

"See you, Yagami-san."

Light walks to the subway, sits on the subway, enters her home, ignores Sayu, and sits on her desk chair stiffly. All the while she's been silent and eerily calm, but now she's all alone with the exception of Ryūk of course.

Her fists slam on the surface of the table and she doesn't even care that it stings rather terribly. "DAMMIT! He got me! And played me like a foolish girl!"

Ryūk backs up as she slams another fist down on the table again. Her hand turns white and red. She can be pretty scary at times when she's pissed off….

"H-he got you?" He asks confused.

"L, you bastard! I've never been so humiliated in my life… it's worse than the stunt made on that news broadcast! God, I hate you!"

"Just do the eyeball deal with me and you can kill him," Ryūk says as if it's so simple.

"And what if he's not the real L?! If he's not then I've pretty much announced to the whole world 'look at me everybody! I am Kira, ask me how!'!"

Sheesh, Ryūk has never seen her so pissed off. The young woman he knows is usually so calm, collected, and sometimes rather cold. However, this situation right now is close if not truly pure rage. It's not fun to be the person or shinigami next to the person whom's rage has broken.

"S-sorry," Ryūk says wondering if she'll try and strike him.

"Unlike you shinigami we actually have to worry about what happens afterwards when we kill someone!" She screams in his face spinning around in her chair with her leg crossed over the other leg. "The Death Note is a fucking pain in the ass! You can only kill someone whose name is written in the note. You can't control them to kill others! Before, I thought I could kill him off by suicide or an accident, but I can't do that unless I know who be truly is! For the longest time I was trying my best to humiliate him and in the mean time he's figured out that I need a name and a face to kill before he lost the police's trust! I've underestimated him. No, even if he is L then I can't kill him off otherwise I'll become the main suspect! I would have never believed that he would come up straight to my face and say 'I'm L'. Psh, he could have had a random guy do that to a suspect. It's the perfect offense and defense…. I can't believe I've been played like a fool…. He even asked me out in a way to insult me even more."

Ryūk is somewhat relieved. It seems Light has calmed down and not about to make him go deafe with her shrill and scary screams.

After a brief moment a feral smirk glitters her face and she throws her head back laughing maliciously. Her laughter in this scenario is like a little girl's in a horror movie combined with it being smooth makes it all the more creepier.

"This is perfect," her voice is dark and smooth simultaneously. "This Ryūga-kun façade is proof he doesn't have anything on me. The only thing here is a dual of wits. On the surface we'll be two college kids being the best of pals… a couple if it has to go that far, but deep down we'll see who slips up first. Sure, be my friend, Ryūga-kun, go ahead. I'm sure we'll be the best of friends, and once you slip up under my charms… you'll be rotting in hell."

Ryūk doesn't say anything; he has nothing to say to what she says except that this could be interesting. She's getting darker and darker, obviously.

**Author's Note:** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it because this is the first time they've met and it shows Light overcome with some serious emotion (anger and rage). So, I hope you continue to enjoy it, follow, favorite, and review. :—D**


	7. Doubt

**|Chapter**** Seven— Doubt|**

* * *

__|•Previously•|__

* * *

_Light walks to the subway, sits on the subway, enters her home, ignores Sayu, and sits on her desk chair stiffly. All the while she's been silent and eerily calm, but now she's all alone with the exception of Ryūk of course._

_Her fists slam on the surface of the table and she doesn't even care that it stings rather terribly. "DAMMIT! He got me! And played me like a foolish girl!"_

_Ryūk backs up as she slams another fist down on the table again. Her hand turns white and red. She can be pretty scary at times when she's pissed off…._

_"H-he got you?" He asks confused._

_"L, you bastard! I've never been so humiliated in my life… it's worse than the stunt made on that news broadcast! God, I hate you!"_

_"Just do the eyeball deal with me and you can kill him," Ryūk says as if it's so simple._

_"And what if he's not the real L?! If he's not then I've pretty much announced to the whole world 'look at me everybody! I am Kira, ask me how!'!"_

_Sheesh, Ryūk has never seen her so pissed off. The young woman he knows is usually so calm, collected, and sometimes rather cold. However, this situation right now is close if not truly pure rage. It's not fun to be the person or shinigami next to the person whom's rage has broken._

_"S-sorry," Ryūk says wondering if she'll try and strike him._

_"Unlike you shinigami we actually have to worry about what happens afterwards when we kill someone!" She screams in his face spinning around in her chair with her leg crossed over the other leg. "The Death Note is a fucking pain in the ass! You can only kill someone whose name is written in the note. You can't control them to kill others! Before, I thought I could kill him off by suicide or an accident, but I can't do that unless I know who be truly is! For the longest time I was trying my best to humiliate him and in the mean time he's figured out that I need a name and a face to kill before he lost the police's trust! I've underestimated him. No, even if he is L then I can't kill him off otherwise I'll become the main suspect! I would have never believed that he would come up straight to my face and say 'I'm L'. Psh, he could have had a random guy do that to a suspect. It's the perfect offense and defense…. I can't believe I've been played like a fool…. He even asked me out in a way to insult me even more."_

_Ryūk is somewhat relieved. It seems Light has calmed down and not about to make him go deafe with her shrill and scary screams._

_After a brief moment a feral smirk glitters her face and she throws her head back laughing maliciously. Her laughter, in this scenario, is like a little girl's in a horror movie combined with it being smooth makes it all the more creepier._

_"This is perfect," her voice is dark and smooth simultaneously. "This Ryūga-kun façade is proof he doesn't have anything on me. The only thing here is a dual of wits. On the surface we'll be two college kids being the best of pals… a couple if it has to go that far, but deep down we'll see who slips up first. Sure, be my friend, Ryūga-kun, go ahead. I'm sure we'll be the best of friends, and once you slip up under my charms… you'll be rotting in hell."_

_Ryūk doesn't say anything; he has nothing to say to what she says except that this could be interesting. She's getting darker and darker, obviously._

* * *

I'm bending over to get my racket since I've just set my stuff down. For some reason L chooses tennis. Why? I have no clue and to be honest I don't mind it. It's actually a good activity, I'm good a tennis…. Though, I don't really wish to be in his presence… if he is who he says he is than he is my enemy.

"I'm surprised, Ryūga-kun, that you've chosen tennis," I say in my normal tone of voice.

"Is there a problem?"

"Not at all. But, you're probably going to change your mind once you see my skills."

We're walking towards the court now that I have my racket. In the harsh light of day he really does look like a panda bear. He's got the wild dark hair, the dark eyes, the sleep rings which makes his eyes look sunken in, and he even walks with a bit of a hunch. Huh? The apparently '_great_' L looks like an animal that escaped from the zoo. Who knew?

"It's fine, I was once the British Junior Tennis Champion."

If I ask him if he's British would he think that I'm trying to find out more about him because I'm Kira? Or would he simply think his friend… and _date_ is trying to get to know him a little better? Fine, I'll give it a try.

"Ryūga-kun, were you raised in Britain?" I ask.

"I lived in Britain for five years, but don't worry. There's nothing there that can reveal L's identity."

Oh, is that so? Darn, I'll have to wait a little longer before I can kill him. He's my number one enemy and offing him is the best decision… because it's not likely he's going to give up.

"Alright, the first to win a set of six games wins, okay?" L tells me.

"Okay."

He's the first to serve and I just hold my racket like my instructor taught me and wait. I hope this game ends soon; I really don't want to spend time with him. However, the possibility of him slipping up and revealing his real name to me increases each time we hang out. And this is only the first time we've hung out. Ugh….

Suddenly, he grunts and strikes the ball sending it flying past me to nearly hit Ryūk. Whoa…. Okay, I need to pay attention or this guy will win.

"Fifteen love," he says as I just blink at him with my slightly wide brown eyes.

"Hey, Ryūga-kun, you're serious right from the start," I say as light heartedly as I can without sounding completely fake.

"The person who makes the first move wins," he points out.

Nice to know. I'm starting to pick up more about him and his usual tactics even if this is just a game of tennis.

Soon enough an intense game has begun. Back and forth we go across the court smacking that small rubbery and green ball to each other. I haven't played in forever, but I don't remember being up against such an intense opponent before.

I wonder, is continuing to get worked up and going for the win something that Kira would do? Even so, if I lose on purpose he'll think that getting worked up and winning is like Kira. So, losing on purpose is also like Kira…, right? In the end it's the same thing.

I smack the ball hard as my heart is hammering hard in my ribcage.

There's no way that he would profile me with a tennis game. He must have some other goal in mind. But, even if it's just a tennis game… I will win!

I stop right in front of the ball hearing my tennis shoes squeal and draw up some dirt. Then I swing hard feeling the shocks of the force ripple through my arms as I aim for the opposite corner he's at. He can't reach it in time and it goes out….

"Game count: four games all," he announces.

We keep playing and my attitude doesn't change at all about this game. It's been decided on what I am doing and unless something else comes to mind I am sticking to it.

Also, there's no way this kind of tennis can deepen our '_friendship_'. We're just going through the motions… just so we can say we're better friends. And then you're going to try to get me to say something only Kira would know. If I want to talk about the Kira case I'm going to have to ask him for proof that he's currently in charge of the Kira Case. I want proof if you truly are L from a third party. In other words we'll have to go to the Task Force Headquarters!

In life, one cannot win just be playing defense. To win… you need to attack.

I rush right up to the middle of the entire court and whack the ball as hard as I can. It bounces off of the pavement with lightening speed right under L.

"Game set: won by Yagami! Six games to four," the man announces.

Many people surrounding the tennis courts begin to cheer. It throws me off a little; I didn't know so many people gathered to spectate. I've been so focused on the game and plus viewers are supposed to remain quiet not to disturb the players… which they have been. Weird.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

We're walking down the cobbled street where the cherry blossoms keep getting in my eyes and in my hair. I love the colors and how it makes the tree prettier than it was before, but I just don't like how it just gets on my nerves the way it does.

After that intense tennis game I changed into some regular clothes and let my hair down. You have no idea how nice fresh clothes are when you've exercised _hard_.

"As expected of you Yagami-san, I lost," he says.

Of course you did. I don't say that out loud though, that would be highly rude and would ruin my master plan.

"Ryūga-kun, it's been a while since I've played seriously. Now, I'm kind of thirsty. Also, I have something I wish to ask you. So, do you want to get a drink?"

"I've lost the game, so I'll buy the drink and tell you whatever I can," he says. "But, before we continue this outing I must tell you something."

"What?" I ask softly.

Please don't let it be a love confession. Please don't let it be a love confession. Please don't let it be a love confession. I don't care if I sound conceited by thinking this might be a possibility; it's happened before on a one time date. However, that guy happened to be my stalker. Go figure. But, you can see why I don't wish for that to happen. Wait, I could use that to my advantage, however I don't think he's the kind of guy that would put his love life before his work….

No. I am stopping this train of thought; I don't even know this going to happen or not.

"Yagami-san, I suspect that you are Kira. If you still wish for me to buy you a drink and ask me your question, go ahead."

Okay, I figured as much. Plus, this is a load off… on the other kind of pressure. Now, I have a different pressure; I am being accused of being Kira. What is the normal teenage girl reaction? That's not a hard at all.

I stop in my tracks and giggle softly, "Me? Kira?"

"Yes. And even though I say I suspect you, it's only a one percent chance. Putting that aside once I'm sure that you aren't Kira and because you have such sharp reasoning skills I'd like for you to work with me on this investigation."

L continues to walk and I follow behind after a few seconds.

One percent, huh? That's well-worded. Even if he suspects me just a little, it still means that it won't do any good if I ask him to meet someone from the Task Force. That means he beat me to the punch. I hate you even more L.

Now we're both sitting at a coffee shop that I happen to frequent occasionally. If showing cool places in the city seemingly deepens our '_friendship_' than I'm all for it. He even kept his word and bought me some green tea. I don't like this, it's feeling more and more like a _date_. Weird.

"This is one of my favorite coffee shops. If we sit here, there's no chance of anyone overhearing us," I tell him truthfully.

"This is a nice spot you've shown me," he says with his thumb in his mouth.

"We also don't have to worry about how we sit," I add in a friendly enough manner.

Why does he frequently sit with his knees to his chest? It makes him look childish. Not to mention the thumb in his mouth adds to that.

"I have to sit like this. If I sit normally, my reasoning skills drop by forty percent," he tells me in his usual deadpan voice. I think that's a crock of crap. He continues much to my inner disgruntle. "So…, what is it you wish to ask me?"

"Oh that, I just can't wait until you're sure that I am not Kira. Then you can talk freely about whatever you want to," I say taking a sip of tea.

Yeah, that sounds believable.

"Well then if you don't mind, I would like to test your deductive skills."

"Sure, that sounds like fun," I say in my normal tone with slight smile.

"Then first… please take a look at this," he says putting several photos on the table. "These three are pictures of notes that we believe were written by criminals in prison right before they died, while under Kira's control. Please tell me what you think."

I grasp the photos and look at them. Oh please, how childish. The print numbers are written in the back of these images. If I paid no attention to this… and correctly unscrambled the sentence the way Kira wrote it: 'L did you know, shinigami love apples…' there'd be a strong possibility that I'd be Kira. But, then again just because I solved this code doesn't prove that I am Kira.

"This is interesting," I supply and after a brief pause I say, "It would be amazing if Kira could not only inflict death on others, but control his victims actions as well. And there's a message in her that's taunting you," I then place the images on the table before continuing. "When we rearrange the messages and look at the top letters of each line, they form another sentence. Rearranging it into a message which makes sense probably be: 'L, do you know shinigami love apples?' But there are print numbers on the back… when we rearrange them in that order… we get: 'L did you know love apples shinigami?' It doesn't make sense and it's hard to think that Kira would have wanted you to read it this way."

I smile slightly. I got it perfect; now, these silly little games can cease. I don't feel like talking or doing things with him more than I have to. I don't care if that makes me a bitch, but that's how I feel in this whole situation.

"Incorrect. There are actually four photographs," he says pulling another out of his pocket. "When we add this one, this is what it reads: 'L, do you know shinigami who love apples have read hands?'"

It's a fake. This fourth picture is not a message I made a criminal write. Is he stupid or playing a game? What shall I make of this?

"But even with the three photographs, my deduction was perfect, correct?" I say softly.

"No, it wasn't perfect," he says in his usual dull voice. "The truth is that there are four of them. It would have been perfect if you'd figured there was another. Yagami-san, even though you knew the message wasn't finished, you decided that there were only three notes. You didn't guess there was a fourth."

Damn him… I see what he's getting at now. He's not simply gauging my deductive skills he's trying to get me to reveal myself. If I latch onto this, I'll play right into his hands.

"Hmm…, it seems I didn't think that far. You got me there, Ryūga-kun," I fake the good nature in my tone. "Either way, it's not a message of value. Shinigami don't exist… Kira is obviously teasing you."

I take another sip of my tea. Okay, there's nothing terrible going on yet. I've not yet lost and I don't plan to. I hate losing.

"Then if you were me and faced with someone who might be Kira, how would you check if she was Kira?"

He's referring to me and this situation right now. Any fool can see that.

I immediately answer, "I would try to have him say something that wasn't broadcasted to the public… a.k.a. something that only Kira would know. Basically what you're doing now…, correct?"

"That's amazing. I've asked several detectives that same question, but most of them needed a few minutes to answer. However, you immediately thought of a scenario in which Kira is talking to the investigator. Your deductive skills are impressive, Yagami-san."

"It seems the more impressive my answers the more of a suspect I become," I say lightheartedly as I continue to sip my tea.

I'm not worried though. I'm playing all of this well, I shouldn't be suspect long if everything goes accordingly. Then I can discover L's name and pick out his tombstone soon enough.

"Yes, by about three percent. However, it makes me more determined to work with you. Even if you are Kira, I would like for us to work together on this investigation. Do you know why?"

"If I cooperate with you, the investigation will move forward and if I really am Kira I may reveal myself. In other words, conduct the investigation while investigating me all at once. I like the idea…, but don't you thinking you're getting the wrong impression of me, Ryūga-kun? I'm interested in the Kira case and conduct detective work as a hobby, but I am not Kira, it hurts my feelings when call me that, and I do not wish for him to kill me. And just so you can get a little bit of taste of how that feels, I don't know that you're not Kira, either. It would be strange for just one of us to be investigated, right? Neither of us have proof that we aren't Kira. But Ryūga-kun, if you are L, I'm sure you can show me proof of that. Like if had someone from the Task Force or my Dad tell me that you are truly L in the flesh. If you can't, I can't investigate with you."

"I never said I would let you meet someone from the Task Force Headquarters. I am currently working with your Dad. If I take you to the headquarters you'll help with the investigation. Am I correct?"

W-what could he possibly be thinking? I'm brought out of my stupor when I hear both of our phones ring.

"Excuse me," he says pulling his phone out with thumb and his pointer finger.

"Oh, me too."

I answer my phone and I could swear my heart must have stopped beating. D-dad had a heart attack? How? I did not write his name in my Death Note!

"Light your father," Mom begins.

"Yagami-san!" L exclaims obviously getting the same message.

I'm left in silent shock. No not my Dad, he doesn't deserve to die. He may not be around all the time, but he's the only Dad I've got.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

We're at the hospital. My Dad is hooked up to IVs and a machine that monitors his heart rate. Right now it's fairly normal, but that doesn't mean he won't have another heart attack. I don't even have to fake my concern, it's real and very genuine.

I grasp his hand gently as I sit on the fold up chair at his bed side, "Dad, you're sure this is just from fatigue, right?"

"Yes, Princess, when I collapsed I thought it was Kira, but I'm alright. I've been pushing myself rather hard lately. You don't need to worry about your old man."

"It's especially worse since one of your daughters has been suspected of being Kira."

I want to slap him. _H__ard_. But I know that's not socially acceptable. I can picture his stupid panda face crumpling to the ground along with the fold up chair hitting him. This is probably the primary reason that my Dad had a heart attack and almost died; Sayu and I are very precious to him….

"You told my Dad that?" I say a little incredulously.

"Yes, I have told him everything. Even the fact that I am L."

"Yes, he's right. This man is L. We call him Ryūzaki so others can't find out, but there's no mistaking it. He is L."

Well, that makes it official… if my Dad tells me that he is L then he is L. He's probably the same L who has been ordering the police around until now. If I get rid of him and the investigation team…. No, it's probably not that simple. There's no need to rush, I'll have plenty of time to spy on him from here on out. At any rate, I must let this go for now and continue to be concerned for my Dad.

My Dad continues, "So, Ryūzaki, has speaking with my daughter cleared away your suspicions?"

"I suspect her still, but only just a little. I'll explain once more. Kira killed twelve FBI agents who were in Japan. They were tracking those who were connected to the Japanese police. One of them was Ray Penber. There were many suspicious things surrounding his death."

"And I was one of the people he was investigating. It's not a surprise that I'm a suspect," I say casually. "It's as Ryūga-kun says, I'm the only to suspect."

It's true, there's no denying it. I see why I'm suspected, if I were in his shoes I'd be doing the same thing most likely.

"Your deductive skills are quite impressive. It's always quick and accurate."

"Ryūga-kun, I'll cooperate with on this investigation. My Dad has vouched that you're indeed L. Also, I wish to catch Kira and prove that I'm not him."

"Princess," Dad starts off. "soon, you're going to have to study to enter the Police Force. It won't be too late to do this afterwards…."

"But, Dad that could take years and time is of the essence. I promise… if anything happens to you… that I'll avenge you," I didn't fake the small catches in my throat. "I can't keep my promise if I'm studying, can I?"

"Listen to me, sweetheart, I know you feel empathy for certain criminals… especially ones that _seem_ to be doing good. However, you must not sympathize with the enemy because the fact of the matter is… Kira is evil. But, recently I've been thinking about it in this way… the real evil is the power to kill people. People who attain that kind of power are unlucky. No matter how you use it, nothing can be gained by killing people. It can't bring anyone true happiness."

Why must you say things like this Dad? I know you don't know that I am Kira, but I've always felt like you're always on my side no matter what. Well, now that I understand your true feelings… I can feel some little of me die inside. It's not a pleasant experience and I can feel my eyes drifting down slightly from his face.

"Yagami-san, it's as your father says. If Kira is an ordinary person who gained this power, then he or she is a very unlucky person."

Shut. Up. L. I mean it, I don't need to hear those insulting words from you too. It's much more biting to hear it from my father. Not you.

"Ryūzaki, I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I'll try to recover quickly."

"Excuse me…, sorry to interrupt but visiting hours are over," the nurse says as she pokes her head around the corner.

The two of us leave the hospital and to be completely honest I did not have a fun day. I had to spend time with my arch nemesis and have my father straight up tell me to my face that what I do is evil. Shitty day. It's been lit the hell up. Can I go home now?

"Yagami-san," I hear L's voice.

I turn around and I have to force myself not to scowl and grimace at him. Horrible day. But I still have to act like a sweet little angel.

"Yes, Ryūga-kun?" I say.

"Would you like a ride home? It's dangerous being on the streets at night in a big city without being able to protect yourself."

I want more than anything to say no, but I know that the previous me would never pass up the opportunity to ride in a limo. Annoying past self that comes in handy…. Plus, my feet are kind of tired.

"Alright, thank you for the ride," I say trying not to feel uncomfortable.

**Author's Note: Well, that's a really long chapter…. Well, it took me a little while to update this time around, so that makes up for it this time, right? So, I hope you like the interaction and the slow character development of Light. I do :—D. So, I hope you enjoy, follow, favorite, and review.**


	8. Love

**Author's Note:**

**|Thanking Guest Reviewers|**

**R: Thank you, I'm glad you think I'm writing Light to justice. I like Light as a woman, it's very entertaining. :—) Also, I did draw L and Light on the cover. I draw it in actuality, scan it on my computer, edit on deviantart, and then I resize it so it can fit on fan fiction. :—) Thank you for the review. :—D**

**|Chapter Eight— Love|**

_The two of us leave the hospital and to be completely honest I did not have a fun day. I had to spend time with my arch nemesis and have my father straight up tell me to my face that what I do is evil. Shitty day. It's been lit the hell up. Can I go home now?_

_"Yagami-san," I hear L's voice._

_I turn around and I have to force myself not to scowl and grimace at him. Horrible day. But I still have to act like a sweet little angel._

_"Yes, Ryūga-kun?" I say._

_"Would you like a ride home? It's dangerous being on the streets at night in a big city without being able to protect yourself."_

_I want more than anything to say no, but I know that the previous me would never pass up the opportunity to ride in a limo. Annoying past self that comes in handy…. Plus, my feet are kind of tired._

_"Alright, thank you for the ride," I say trying not to feel uncomfortable._

* * *

"Princess, L wishes to work with you on the Kira investigation. If you're interested come quickly," Dad tells me.

"Alright, Dad."

I then hang up and pocket my phone. I hear Ryūk crunching rather loudly on his red apples as I cross my arms over my chest. I don't miss how his eyes are looking at me as if he's expecting me to elaborate on what that phone call is about.

This is perfect, for days I've been thinking of reasons to get on the case. Now, L wishes for me to be on it without me having to convince him. Now, I can spy on the investigation and weave myself around and out of the way from being caught. I can also, see if they are even aware of the fact that there's a Fake Kira. Wonderful.

"Come on, Ryūk, finish your last apple and let's go," I say in a normal tone of voice.

Soon enough, I'm in the hotel room with L right in front of me. I try my hardest not to scowl at him and wish for him to have heart attack right now in front of me. I hate him. Like I've stated in my mind many times before.

"Thank you, Yagami-san," he says as he extends his hand.

II shake his hand and I don't like how overwhelmingly warm it is to the touch. To be honest, I've never wanted to find out if his skin is warm or not… simply because I've never wanted to touch him before or ever.

"Not at all," I say faking a small smile. "Ryūga-kun, we both wish to catch Kira."

Why won't he let go of my hand. If I pull back as quickly as I desire to then he shall be suspicious of me. Even more so. Why do these things have to be so difficult with him just because he is L?

"Please call me Ryūzaki here," he tells me.

Finally, he pulls back and faces the rest of the detectives. I blink at them. I recognize them all from when I would occasionally see them when I used to come by to help with a few minor cases.

"I'm Matsui," Matsuda says flushing and scratching the back of his head.

"Aihara," Aizawa says.

"And I'm Asahi," Dad says.

"I understand," I say faking the slightly sweet tone of voice. "Well, would it be alright if I'm Asahi Light?"

I look to L when I ask this. It's obvious who I have to get confirmation from. To be honest, I don't give a _damn_ about what he thinks unless it involves the Kira case. His opinion beyond that one topic and issue matters little to me.

"Yes, it's fine. I will call you Light-chan here. Now to business. Take a look at our current information on Kira. I'd like you to examine this video which was sent to the TV station, but was never released to the public," he says in his usual monotonous tone. I follow him to the TV and sit down on the armchair in front of it. L continues to talk. "Taking any materials from this room or taking notes is forbidden."

I figured as much, now leave number one enemy. Is what I wanted to say, but alas that would rouse suspicion from everyone in the room including Matsuda. Jeez, why can't he just drop dead already?

"I understand."

"We shall now begin."

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

**|PREVIOUS NIGHT|**

**_~3rd Person POV~_**

In the hotel living room L, Yagami, Aizawa, and Matsuda were discussing their next course of action concerning one of the detective's daughter. Of course, the father wasn't and still isn't happy about this, but it couldn't be helped.

"We're going to hide the possibility that there is a Second Kira and ask Yagami Light-chan to investigate with us," L says.

He was sitting in his typical position with his hands on his knees resting casually. Per usual, he looked like a bored baby panda.

"I-I haven't seen, Light-chan in a long time," Matsuda said flushing slightly. "but I know even she's not that smart keep up with the investigation without that knowledge."

Yagami gave Matsuda a look that a typical over protective father would give a potential pursuer. No sane person wanted to get in the middle of papa bear and his cub daughter. Matsuda looked terrified for a moment before he corrected himself.

"That's right," he said gruffly. "Why do you want my daughter to work with us anyway? I prefer to keep my family out of this."

"Yagami, your daughter has a sharp mind and impressive deductive and reasoning skills, this case will improve nicely if we have her with us. Also, we're only going to hide that from her until we have her watch this tape and ask her for her impression of it," L said picking up the tape with his pointer finger and his thumb only. "When she sees this tape, she might even deduce that there is a Second Kira."

Aizawa said, "But, the only basis for a Second Kira is your explanation that the victims of those killings had committed minor crimes that never would have been punished by Kira."

It seemed L was going to have to explain further. Naturally none of the detectives in the room were as smart as L, but to be honest it could get a little frustrating having to explain everything.

"That's not all. The Kira we've presumed until now needed a face and a name to kill. But, judging from the fact that Ukita-san was killed as soon as he arrived at the TV station and considering how Kira practically told me that he could kill me if I just appeared on TV… means that the Second Kira can kill by just seeing someone's face. So, I'll ask Light-chan to look at the investigative facts and the video. If she suggests that there may be a Second Kira, then she's almost completely cleared."

"What do you mean, Ryūzaki?" Piped in Yagami.

"If she's Kira then she'll want to kill me, the one in charge of the investigation. At this rate, if I go along with Second Kira's demands and appear three days later on TV, I will die. I don't think that Kira would miss an easy chance to kill me."

"So, what you're saying is that if my daughter doesn't deduce that there is a Second Kira, then you'll continue to suspect her?" Yagami asked.

L could sense waves of parental protectiveness coming from him. It made him a little wary, but that sort of thing never stopped him before.

"No. In that case, it will remain below a five-percent chance. And then we'll tell her that we are investigating the possibility of a Second Kira and have her assist us."

It didn't appease him fully simply because he wanted his little girl to be far away from that case as humanly possible. However, L of all detectives requested that Light needed to be apart of it, he couldn't exactly say 'no'.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

**|PRESENT DAY|**

**_~Light's POV~_**

I'm still watching these tapes…. I'm not happy at all. Could it be that the reason why I feel so disgusted is because I'm the Real Kira? This is more than just about tarnishing Kira's reputation. So, why isn't anyone giving me any explanation about this video? This is a bit odd….

Well, whatever the case, I won't say anything reckless about this video. If I leave the situation alone, L will die. That would bring me remarkable satisfaction.

"Light-chan, what do you think? Did you find anything interesting about this tape?" L asks with wide hooded eyes and a finger on his bottom lip.

I make a soft sound of surprise at the sudden voice fairly close to me. I look up at his face again and all I can think is: 'damn him!'.

I stand from the chair and cross my arms over my chest. One of my hips is jutting out a bit in a more comfortable stance. I'm not happy, but I can fake politeness like a boss.

"There may be more than one person who has Kira's power."

"Kira's power?! Sweetie, what do you mean?!" Dad asks sounding shocked.

I point back to the screen and say, "There is a good chance that this is not the Kira we've known up to now. Up and until now, Kira has never used suspects like these for his announced killings. Also, if Kira needs a face and a name to kill…, isn't it strange that he or she was able to kill the detective and officers who happened to rush to the TV station building? So…, unless Kira's personality has drastically changed and upgraded his powers, which is not likely, we're dealing with a Second Kira."

Aizawa, Matsuda, and Dad look at me in complete shock. Fine, let them be shocked. I don't care as long as I get what I want since I passed up a wonderful chance in having L killed. Suspicions against me should drop significantly… you netter drop them, L.

"I-it's the same," Aizawa says.

"It's exactly the same deduction as L…, I mean Ryūzaki."

"That's right, Light-chan. I also think we are dealing with a Second Kira."

Yep, I knew it. He's playing me and I just figured out his game.

"So you knew, Ryūga-kun? I mean Ryūzaki-kun?" I say allowing a slightly cool gaze towards him. Truly I want to glower at him. I continue to speak. "Did you test me, knowing that?"

"I didn't test you. It's not convincing if I'm the only one who argues that there is a Second Kira. With you coming to the same conclusion as I did, my theory becomes more believable. You've been of great assistance to me, Light-chan. Thank you very much.

First, we must stop the Second Kira. He obviously sympathizes with and is not very bright. I think he'll obey the Real Kira. So, if we make a fake message from the Real Kira, there's a good chance that we can stop him."

"As expected of you, Ryūzaki-kun," I say feigning a bit of sweetness. "I also think that would be the best option."

"Also, Light-chan, I wish for you to play the part of Kira."

I hear Ryūk giggling maniacally from my left and I resist glowering at him. He planned this from the beginning to bring me here to play this role. I hate him and his double meanings and reasons. I hate and resent him for trying to stop me as well.

"M-me?"

"Yes, with your intellect I think it shouldn't be hard at all. At any rate, this will have to be done quickly. Could you write a script by tonight's news cast?" He asks of me.

Later tonight, I have a script made. I didn't have to even try all that much to come up with what Kira would say. Though, I don't like being in a hotel room all alone with L as he keeps watching me like his damn spirit animal, the owl.

"Ryūzaki, is this all right?" I say feigning a light hearted tone. "I think I portrayed Kira accurately."

There's a pause as he reads it. Why does he insist on being so quirky? He's holding the paper like he holds everything else, with his thumbs and pointer fingers.

"This is very good, but if we don't remove the part that says 'you're free to kill L' I'm going to die," he says and he won't stop _staring_ at me.

Aw, but I want you to die. It would make me happy and my life almost completely easy. Of course, I don't say that. That would be stupid.

I fake my laugh, "Well, when pretending to be Kira, I thought he would demand that you should be killed. It's just for kicks and giggles, you can edit it out if you so desire."

"Yes," then L calls loudly into the next room. "Aihara-san, the script is ready! I leave it to you!"

Several days later, I'm at the hotel with the rest of the detectives. The Second Kira is an even bigger idiot than I thought. He or she has replied to the video we've sent. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I hope his or hers Death Note burns and she dies along with it.

"Ryūzaki! It's a reply from the Second Kira. I will bring the entire envelope there, but… I shall play a copy on the computer."

"Kira-san, thank you so much! I will do as you say."

"Yes, we got him!" Matsuda says in delight.

Psh, 'I will do as you say', huh? I don't think I can use him or her. If that idiot really understood Kira, my feelings, then he would force L to appear on TV and kill him. Why are you falling for something like this…? Damn it!

"I want to meet you," Fake Kira continues. "I don't think you have the eyes, but…," I barely contain the gasp that's about to escape my lips. That idiot continues on as I gauge everyone but L's reaction (I can't see him), "I won't try to kill you. Please don't worry."

Idiot! Why is he or she talking about the Shinigami Eyes on something that's going to be broadcasted to the whole world?!

Aizawa says, "Did he just say something about 'eyes'? What could that possibly mean?"

My heart beat is picking its pace as Fake Kira continues on, "Please tell me how I can meet you without the police finding out. When we meet, we can confirm our identities by showing our shinigami to each other."

"Shinigami?!" Matsuda and Aizawa exclaim.

Nope, he or she is no good. I have to do something fast about this guy or else. I'm not going to have my dream ruined by some jack ass who's so dumb he probably doesn't know that he's alive… for now.

Suddenly, there's a soft cry from L as his hands are thrown above his head. I scowl at him slightly. Then I bite back the laugh as he falls from the chair and knocking it down as well. Pft, drama queen.

"Ryūzaki, are you alright?!" Aizawa says.

"Shini… gami? Do I have to accept the existence of something like that?!" He says hoarsely.

I briefly gaze over at Ryūk on my left and I can tell he's amused. Well, L there's one right here in this very room. Then I look back over to L after I close my eyes briefly from the whole stupidity of this situation.

I beat everyone to the the punch when I say this, "Ryūzaki-kun, there's no such things as shinigami. It's a myth, a tale, and legend. Which ever word you choose, it's correct," I say with my arms crossed over my chest.

L turns towards me still on the floor. I can see a little perspiration running down his face and neck. He's not in good shape right now….

His voice is still shaky, "Kira had those criminals in prison write something about Shinigami…."

"So, shouldn't we assume that this is the same Kira?" Dad asks. "It's the same person, so they say the same things."

Sometimes I wonder if I got my brains from my Mom. That would make a lot more sense considering what he just said.

"That can't be, Dad," I say. "If this is the same Kira from before he or she wouldn't have replied to our video. There is no way that the Real Kira would go through the trouble of getting L to appear on TV only to stop trying to kill him."

"Well, maybe the First and Second Kira already established a connection," Aizawa says. "And decided to use the word 'shinigami' to throw off the investigation."

Nope, I know I'm right about this. And Kira and Fake Kira are definitely not in cohorts with each other. I don't think I could work with such an idiot.

L puts his chair back up and sits down on it again, "No, it's as Light-chan says. If the two Kiras were connected, I don't think he would stop trying to kill me. The Second Kira is acting independently of the First. He wants to meet the Real Kira."

"Yes, he's acting out of interest in Kira. 'Shinigami' probably refers to their killing power. 'We can confirm our identities by showing our shinigami to each other' probably means: 'we can confirm our identities by showing each other our killing power'."

"That's right, the word 'shinigami' is a word that has some meaning between the First Kira and the Second Kira. We should try to get him to tell us what it means."

"So, are you going to respond and force him or her to be more direct?" I ask innocently enough. "If we don't ask him properly, he'll know that we're not Kira."

I hope he or she realizes that I am the only one that's Kira. I wish we are dealing with a smarter person then I wouldn't have to worry so much.

"No, I shall leave that up to the First and Second Kira," L says. "The Second Kira has received a message from Kira and is satisfied. He thinks he's gotten Kira's attention. And he also used a word only the two of them would understand. This reply will air today on Sakura TV's six o'clock news. Of course, Kira will be watching the exchange between out made-up Kira and the Second Kira. From Kira's point of view, he'll want to prevent the Second Kira from coming into direct contact with the police. Maybe this time the Real Kira will feel pressured to respond."

I wish it didn't come to this….

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

This is bad. I can't leave the Second Kira to his or her own devices. If the Second Kira makes a fatal slip-up and is caught by the police there is a chance that the police will find out about the Death Note. So, what shall I do? How can I contact the Second Kira without L noticing?

"Light," Sakura whines. "You're being a party pooper. Why aren't you talking?"

"Yeah, girl?" Kagura says.

Hitomi says, "What's up wit you?"

"Sorry," I smile slightly, "I'll go get us a cup cake or something."

They all exchange looks before I get up to go get that item. Yes, I am out with some old high school friends catching up with each other. I don't feel like one of the girls anymore… plain and simple.

As I am up there I change my mind and head to the restroom. I look in the mirror and sigh loudly feeling frustrated.

"What kind of person are you, Fake Kira?" I say softly.

Suddenly, I feel a hand over my mouth and all I can see is a bob of blonde hair before everything goes pitch black dark and my body goes slack. Someone has jumped me….

**Author's Note: Well, the ending was quite a cliff hanger. Light really should have stayed put at her booth with her friends. Next chapter we'll get to see the Second Kira… whee. I hope you like, follow, favorite, and review this fanfic. :—D**


	9. Abduction

**|Chapter Nine— Abduction|**

* * *

__|•Previously•|__

* * *

_This is bad. I can't leave the Second Kira to his or her own devices. If the Second Kira makes a fatal slip-up and is caught by the police there is a chance that the police will find out about the Death Note. So, what shall I do? How can I contact the Second Kira without L noticing?_

_"Light," Sakura whines. "You're being a party pooper. Why aren't you talking?"_

_"Yeah, girl?" Kagura says._

_Hitomi says, "What's up with __you__?"_

_"Sorry," I smile slightly. "I'll go get us a cup cake or something."_

_They all exchange looks before I get up to go get that item. Yes, I am out with some old high school friends catching up with each other. I don't feel like one of the girls anymore… plain and simple._

_As I am up there I change my mind and head to the restroom. I look in the mirror and sigh loudly feeling frustrated._

_"What kind of person are you, Fake Kira?" I say softly._

_Suddenly, I feel a hand over my mouth and all I can see is a bob of blonde hair before everything goes pitch black dark and my body goes slack. Someone has jumped me…._

* * *

A red little flip phone with a little panda bear charm rings loudly. It's in the girl's bathroom untouched since the owner has been whisked away by a stranger. No one is there to pick it up, so the ring tone blares loudly.

_I'm so fancy_

_You already know_

_I'm in the fast lane_

_From L.A. to Tokyo_

_I'm so fancy_

_Can't you taste this gold?_

_Remember my name_

_'Bout to blow_

Yagami leans back away from his phone since his eldest daughter's ring back tone is pretty loud. He already hates the song…. This is the third time he's called her, so he ends the call. He's about to call her again with intense annoyance.

"Yagami, if she hasn't picked up by now she's not going to pick up," L says in between licks of his snow cone.

"I'm going to take away her phone when I get back home," Yagami grumbles pocketing his phone.

The investigation team gets back to the task at hand, the Second Kira has left a diary. They're about to dissect it and figure out how to catch this far less intelligent Kira. To be honest, it's not that difficult….

"To be honest, it's so stupid I don't know how to approach this," L confesses. "If the diary is broadcast, then we'll have to announce that the game on the thirtieth is canceled. But if we don't, the Second Kira won't make a move."

L takes a seat on the arm chair and places his hands on his knees. His tone is lifeless and so are his hooded eyes. The investigation team follows as well and sit properly on the sofas surrounding the armchair.

"But, if he gets angry that we cancelled the game, there's no telling what he'll do…," Matsuda says.

"That's all right," L says. "The Second Kira seems to worship Kira. He promised the Kira we created that he'd refrain from killing carelessly. We can believe that. Anyway, we'll air the diary and announce the cancellation of the game… and also announce that we're going to close off and inspect all roads around the Tokyo Dome. Furthermore, our 'own' Kira will respond with 'understood, I'll meet you there'."

"You don't really think that they would go there even if we're inspecting the roads around the dome, do you?" Yagami asks.

L sips his tea and reads through the diary once more. He's got to keep attacking his body with either sugar or caffeine to stay awake. The poor man hardly gets any sleep, maybe two hours at night… perhaps.

"I don't think that the Real Kira will go, but I'm not sure about the Second Kira. I can't tell how stupid he is. Also, assuming that he isn't as stupid as we think he is… I'll try to see if there might be another message within this diary. If there is a code that only people who have the so-called Shinigami power can understand, then I can't decode it. But, we should thoroughly check out the places listed in the diary. On the twenty second, he's meeting a friend in Aoyama. On the twenty fourth, he's meeting a friend in Shibuya. We have to prepare for the possibility that our efforts will be fruitless. We also have to be wary of people waiting with notebooks in Aoyama and people lurking within clothing stores in Shibuya. All we can do is place more surveillance cameras in Aoyama and Shibuya and station undercover officers on the stated dates."

That's a lot of information to throw at a group of people in one sitting. Though, the officers knows what needs to be done. One of them needs to go undercover… to blend in with the crowd. He needs to look out for the Second Kira.

"Then I'll go to Aoyama and Shibuya since I'd fit right in," Matsuda says cheerily.

It's settled. Matsuda will go about Aoyama and Shibuya in search of the Second Kira to bring him or her down. It's a solid plan. However, this decided stage of events is interrupted.

"Yagami, call your daughter… she'll blend in well and perhaps better than Matsuda," L says.

Yagami nods once and sighs agitatedly, "I'll try her again."

In the next few seconds he hears 'Fancy' once more and then it goes to voicemail. Of course, the father leaves an angry voicemail for his eldest daughter for not picking up her phone once more. This is twice now; it's really starting to bother him. He bought that phone specifically to get in touch with her….

"Ryūzaki," Watari begins on the laptop. "Sakura TV just received another message from the Second Kira."

Everyone is surprised and they all stand up in front of the screen. It seems that the Second Kira has the patience of a three year old because he or she is just bombarding them with many messages whether from videos or diaries. The Second Kira begins to speak….

"I have found and thanked Kira. To all the people at the TV station and the police, thank you very much."

"H-he found him? It's not even the twenty second yet!" Aizawa says.

"Yes… somehow the First and Second Kira have met and teamed up," Yagami says.

L is having suspicions. From what he's gathered from this situation: the Second Kira sends a diary to lure out the Real Kira, that's thrown to the wind because he or she found and contacted the Real Kira, and on top of that the one and only person he suspects is acting oddly in all of this. Odd. Yagami Light, from what he's experienced, is a punctual young woman that has a strong sense of justice, and has helped the case so far. Why the sudden change of heart?

L says stirring his tea, "This is bad, the Second Kira and the Real Kira have teamed up. Since we've come to this point… the police will have to send a message to the Second Kira…. The police will have to reach out to the Second Kira and offer him a deal in exchange for Kira's name.

Also, Yagami, I wish for you to get ahold of Light-chan. Call home if you must… I have suspicion that something is wrong. I say this because before she seemed eager to help with the case, she has a great sense of justice, and she typically follows what you say. I suspect there's something amiss in this situation."

"Alright," Yagami answers apprehensively.

"Also, if I die in the next few days… your daughter is Kira."

That brings absolute shock to the detectives. That's a pretty harsh conclusion to come to, especially when he's said it right in front of her father. Though, L is not one to hold back or hold out on people. He speaks his mind.

"Ryūzaki, what do you mean?!" Yagami says slapping his hands on the table. "My little princess can't be decided as Kira just because of that!"

L takes a seat on the arm chair as he stacks many mini marshmallows on a single spoon. The shout and the shaking of the table, however causes the marshmallows to fall from his spoon and onto the floor.

"I may be over reacting," L allows looking at his marshmallows in disappointment. Suddenly, he's lost his craving to consume as many sweets as he can and he knows why. "However, it's obvious that the Second Kira has mad contact with the Real Kira. They'll wish to coerce in trying to kill me… and Light-chan is not exactly here…."

Yagami frustratedly dials home, "Well, that's not going to happen if I have anything to do about it."

Several beeps pass and it's very tense in the hotel room. Aizawa and Matsuda sympathize with their chief… they can't imagine what it would be like if a precious family member is going to most likely be convicted for being a mass murderer because one man dies.

"Sachiko! Where is our Princess Light?!" He says in a startling stressed and forceful tone.

Sachiko is a little taken aback. She hopes her husband won't contract another heart attack. She doesn't understand why he's demanding to know where Light is.

_"I'm not sure, dear, she hasn't been home in a few days. She might be with a few friends. Dear, you must remember that she's in college now, she's got to be able to do things on her own," Sachiko says kindly._

"I-I'm sorry for snapping, good bye," he says shakily.

He ends the call, puts his phone away, and sits down heavily. Things are not looking good, his daughter hasn't been home in a couple of days and the Second Kira apparently finds and thanks the Real Kira. L is already putting two and two together.

"She's not been home for awhile has she?" L asks.

The question hangs in the air. It's tough for Yagami and the other detectives can sympathize, especially since his daughters are his treasure. It's rather tense in the air amongst all of them.

"Maybe it's a coincidence, chief, Light-chan has always been so nice…. It must be a coincidence," Matsuda tries.

They all give him a look….

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

**_~Light's POV~_**

My throat is dry, my eyes are bleary, and I can feel this light throbbing in the back of my head. I can't believe I got jumped. The better question is who jumped me. I look around… it's a hotel and it has very similar interior to L's room. Oh no, he didn't, did he? That sick bastard!

Then I hear footsteps and I'm immediately on my feet, however my legs are all shaky. This is a person I've never seem in my life and I know he's not my stalker because I could never forget that face…. Could he be… the Fake Kira?

I look to Ryūk and he just chuckles. Damn, shinigami, he's never any help to me. This is kind of a serious issue here…. Fine, I'll solve this problem myself.

This man is around my age. He has cropped short blonde hair, his eyes are blue, his build is slight and athletic from what I can tell, and he's fairly tall. He wears dark clothes, a choker with spikes, and Vans. From what I can tell, this man is goth dude who's fairly good looking that I have never met before.

"Pleased to meet you… my name is Amane Michio," he says bowing in a respectful way. He then pulls out a notebook that's in Japanese that's labeled 'Death Note' and hands it to me. He continues. "This notebook…"

All I can do is stare… he has a Death Note. Then I walk closer and grasp it with my hand and look up to see a shinigami that's somewhat glowering at me. With all of this presented to me, he's the Fake Kira! … I hate him.

I walk over to one of the lounge chairs in the room, sit down, cross my leg over the over. Then he sits on the bed still looking at me with an emotion that I can't quite read.

I cross my arms over my chest defensively as my eyes are still rather harsh. "How did you find and capture me?"

"Ah…, it's just as I thought so. You didn't do the eye deal, did you?" Michio says with his shinigami behind him. "When you have the Shinigami Eyes, you can see a person's lifespan and age. But, you cannot see the lifespan of someone who has a Death Note."

I gasp softly. Ryūk did not tell me that, the little turd face. I glare at him and he immediately looks uncomfortable. He better look uncomfortable.

"Well…, I didn't know that detail," Ryūk confesses uncomfortably.

"Okay, I understand that, but what would happen if you were caught by the police and Kira's secret was discovered?" I say and my sharp eyes are back on Michio.

"It's all right. I wasn't caught and if I continue to do as you say, I won't be. Right?" He says. "I've already sent my last video, I thanked the police for helping me find and thank you. And I will see L's name… I will become your eyes. So…."

He trails off and I'm still somewhat glaring at him. I'm also a little apprehensive, this guy has a greater killing power than I do, it's best not to piss him off. Although, he says he'll do as I say….

"So?" I say prompting him to finish his sentence.

"Please be my girlfriend!" He says flushing slightly.

I gasp softly, "Y-your girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

Ryūk chuckles at this turn of events. This isn't good, if I'm not careful with him, he might kill me…. But, it must be said.

"That's impossible. It's been what," I look at my watch that includes the day. "a couple of days since you _kidnapped_ me people— like L and my Dad per say— are probably already suspicious of something especially since what you said in your video means the Second Kira has made contact with the Real Kira. If we remained together after that… even being together here isn't good. Please understand this."

"But, I took you away in a bathroom without any security cameras," Michio tells me. "It's illegal to put them there."

I'm still not appeased. This stupid bastard, caused and is still causing a lot of trouble for me. The stunts with the videos sent to Sakura TV is a big one, there's so much room for error and it's obvious that this man is not bright enough to avoid all the potential way to gain evidence against him. He's going to give me a headache, I swear.

"So, what about your fingerprints? The tapes you sent to the TV station all have the same fingerprints," I tell him with my arms crossed over my chest a little tighter.

"Those aren't my fingerprints. I _did_ put some thought into my actions. A little while back I lived in the Kansai region. I had a friend who was into the occult. When I told her we should make fake ghost videos and send it to several TV shows, she agreed to help me. I had her dub ten tapes and I mad sure not to leave any fingerprints. I took those video tapes and put the Kira picture on it and added sound."

"And what is that friend doing now?" I ask alternating legs that are crossed.

"If you want me to kill her, I'll kill her right now!" Michio says sounding a little desperate. "If you really don't believe me… you can hold onto my Death Note. You're just holding on to it, so I'll still have ownership and I'll still have my Shinigami Eyes. Isn't that right, Rem?"

"Indeed."

I take his Death Note from him as he stands to give it to me and I'm still not happy. He shouldn't have even bothered to bother me and try to be one of my followers… or whatever. He's more trouble than he's worth to be honest.

"Now there's no way I can kill you," he says and his blue eyes are begging. "If I am of no use then you can kill me."

Why is this man going this far? I don't understand his logic.

"But, you might have removed several pages from the Death Note. You could be hiding them somewhere."

Michio stands and gets really close to me when he speaks to me and his voice is rather strung out, "Why are you so suspicious of me?! I don't mind if you just use me! Believe me."

Tears are rimming his eyes and I can see on his expression that he's angry as well. However, I remain calm. I have both the notebooks and I can easily finish him off if I deem it necessary.

"How can you say that?" I continue calmly.

He drops to the floor in front of me and looks incredibly saddened, "Exactly one year ago, my parents were killed by a robber right before my eyes. I couldn't forgive him…, the trial was drawn-out and some people started saying he was falsely accused…. That's when Kira punished him. Kira means everything to me. I just… I just wanted to meet you so badly! I wanted to thank you."

This dumb ass went through all these irrational methods just to meet me? But, at lease he can get around surveillance cameras in local and small areas and keep his fingerprints off the evidence. He's not _as_ stupid as I originally thought. He even says he'll obey me….

I stand. I walk across the small room and drop to my knees. I then hug him tightly around his neck and my hands end up in his blonde hair. I hear him gasp in surprise from the action.

"I understand… I can't be your girlfriend, but I can act like I am…. Those eyes you gave up half of your life for, to meet me and to help me, will be a valuable weapon."

"Thank you… I'll try hard to make you love me," he says hugging me around my back.

A malicious smirk curls against my lips and I barely contain the somewhat high pitched laugh of joy. L, you better savor those sweet a little while longer because with my new weapon you are going to die.

**Author's Note: Whew, lots of drama and crap in this chapter. Woo. I hope this is considerably exciting because Light is getting darker and colder with each chapter that's written. Please be sure to continue to enjoy, follow, favorite, and review. :—D**


	10. Crush

**Author's Note:**

**|Thanking Guest Reviewers|**

**—•B-Bay: I'm glad you get excited whenever I update. That makes me happy. :—) Thank you for the review! :—D**

**|Chapter Ten— Crush|**

* * *

__|•Previously•|__

* * *

_Michio stands and gets really close to me when he speaks to me and his voice is rather strung out, "Why are you so suspicious of me?! I don't mind if you just use me! Believe me."_

_Tears are rimming his eyes and I can see on his expression that he's angry as well. However, I remain calm. I have both the notebooks and I can easily finish him off if I deem it necessary._

_"How can you say that?" I continue calmly._

_He drops to the floor in front of me and looks incredibly saddened, "Exactly one year ago, my parents were killed by a robber right before my eyes. I couldn't forgive him…, the trial was drawn-out and some people started saying he was falsely accused…. That's when Kira punished him. Kira means everything to me. I just… I just wanted to meet you so badly! I wanted to thank you."_

_This dumb ass went through all these irrational methods just to meet me? But, at lease he can get around surveillance cameras in local and small areas and keep his fingerprints off the evidence. He's notas stupid as I originally thought. He even says he'll obey me…._

_I stand. I walk across the small room and drop to my knees. I then hug him tightly around his neck and my hands end up in his blonde hair. I hear him gasp in surprise from the action._

_"I understand… I can't be your girlfriend, but I can act like I am…. Those eyes you gave up half of your life for, to meet me and to help me, will be a valuable weapon."_

_"Thank you… I'll try hard to make you love me," he says hugging me around my back._

_A malicious smirk curls against my lips and I barely contain the somewhat high pitched laugh of joy. L, you better savor those sweet a little while longer because with my new weapon you are going to die._

* * *

I'm still smirking and I can feel this undeniably happiness coursing through my veins. It feels like victory is in sight even if there's a few obstacles in the way. It still can be seen…. I'll have Michio meet L to find out his name and eliminate the entire task force headquarters. I'll then kill Michio afterwards…. That's right, he's the only person who knows Kira's identity. I can't let him live for long.

I let go of him and stand up properly. That hug is already pushing it, I don't know him well enough to do anything like that again for awhile… unless I have to keep Michio compliant.

"So, you'll just act like my girlfriend, huh?" He questions. "That's good enough to start with. So then, could you show me your shinigami?"

I suppose it's necessary for him to trust me.

"Alright, that's fine," I say. "Where's my purse?"

"Here it is," he says handing it to me.

"Could you turn around?"

He complies. I pick up my purse and check its contents to make sure nothing is taken or out of place. Everything seems fine, so I take out my wallet that has Hello Kitty all over it. I take the slip of paper from my Death Note and touch his hand with it. I then put everything back the way it was.

"You can turn around now," I tell him.

"Okay!" He turns around and he's face-to-face with Ryūk.

He doesn't look startled whatsoever even when Ryūk gets in his face and shouts 'hi'. Michio just looks at him with his same expression.

"Oh, he's a completely different type of shinigami from Rem, isn't he?" Michio says. "I already know your name, Ryūk. Pleased to meet you!"

Like an idiot he waves at my shinigami. He has a completely different personality than a stereotypical goth guy has. Weird.

"Yep, pleased to meet you!" Ryūk says waving back.

"Oh yes, Light, do you know how to kill a shinigami?"

I make a bit of a face, "You're already calling me 'Light', are you?"

This man is a little too forward for my likes. It's a bit off putting and it makes me a little uncomfortable. I mean we're in a hotel room with a bed right there, not cool.

"Well, I could call you sweetie or princess, which ever you prefer," he says with a smile and I notice that he has a lip piercing. "You are sweet and you're pretty enough to be a princess."

Oh lord, my Dad calls me those things and those are his reasons too. Nope, I am not going to be one of those girls who have 'daddy issues' and replace their dads with boyfriends like their dads. That's not going to happen, that's just really weird and uncomfortable.

"No, Light is fine," I say in a bit of a touchy tone.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

**_~3rd Person POV~_**

L is in front of several TVs. It's late at night and all the investigators wish to do is sleep and possibly go home, but they know that's not going to happen yet. They can tell Yagami is completely stressed out seeing as his appearance is disheveled and he has a bit of a crazy look in his eyes.

"So, you're going to watch the survelliance tapes throughout the last few days all by yourself?" Aizawa asks.

"Yes, if there is a possibility of us finding out where Light-chan has been taken from then that's our best lead of finding her and the Second Kira," he says.

Yagami scowls and continues to rub his temples. He's feeling more like a stressed parent opposed to a stressed detective. L is not helping when he's not being very sensitive about the issue.

"I'm going to bed," Yagami says.

L continues to watch the TV as he eats his popsicle… the sweets help keep him awake. The young man rarely ever sleeps and oddly enough his mental health and think capabilities doesn't plummet….

"Sheesh, have you ever seen Ryūzaki sleep?" Aizawa asks Matsuda.

He answers, "I've seen him sleep once… in that position actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Matsuda says back.

L ignores them and continues to watch the surveillance in the dark. He takes another bite from his popsicle and doesn't care about anything, at the moment, except for his goal in catching Kira.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

**_~Light's POV~_**

"So, when a shinigami has feelings for a certain someone and kills someone in order to extend that person's life, the shinigami dies?" I question.

We're back to our original sitting places with me on the armchair and him on the bed. I don't miss the look Rem gives Michio. I suspect he's not supposed to tell me how to kill a shinigami since she is a shinigami.

"Yes!"

Interesting? How can I use that to my advantage? Do shinigami often fall in love or is that completely rare? I can't really see Ryūk doing that.

Ryūk laughs uncomfortably, "Ha ha, falling in love with humans? Please…."

"Yes, I can't see you doing anything like that," I say. "By the way, where have you been sending your tapes to the TV station?"

"Um… the first time was in Osaka, then it was Tokyo, and this time it was from Nagano. I used the Bullet Train, so my location couldn't be pinpointed."

At least he's not completely stupid, that's good. I can generally handle stupid people, but when it's stupid people that try to drag me down I hate them so much.

"So, do you still have videotapes and envelopes with your friend's fingerprints on them, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should dispose of everything you used to create the videos. The police think you've reached your goal in meeting me. That means they'll feel that you've been satisfied, so get rid of all the evidence, alright?" I tell him. I walk up to him with my arms crossed to emphasize my point. I continue to speak. "Also, one more thing: if you are caught by the police and if you're arrested as a suspect, don't say anything about us or the notebooks. There's no proof against you as long as they don't get ahold of the Death Note and verify it. Can you promise to do that?"

This is like the DMX in avoiding the police and other off the grid detectives. That means it's pretty hard core, there's no screwing around, and if there is you die. I wouldn't be happy if Michio got his ass locked up and revealed the secrets of the Death Note….

"I promise!" He says smiling. "So then, we're officially girlfriend and boyfriend, right?"

"I suppose."

"Now for my conditions: go on a date with me at least once a week."

I sigh in annoyance. He really doesn't get it does he?

"That's impossible," I tell him.

"W-why?!" He demands looking like a kicked puppy.

"It seems like you won't understand unless I tell you," I sigh again. "L already suspects that I'm Kira."

"What? L's pretty amazing…. Everyone is saying that he doesn't understand or that he's stupid. So, he's already figured out that much…."

"But thanks to that, I've also been able to get close to L."

Yeah, it's a pain in the ass. L is weird, annoying, off putting, and uncomfortable. I hate him too; it's as if he's constantly trying to find new ways humiliate me and piss me off.

"Huh? L and Kira are in contact with each other? You're both amazing. It's making me kind of excited," he says jumping a little in his seat.

"Even if I am Kira, L thinks he's safe as long as he hides his name. He came out and told me he was L in order to openly investigate me. But, he's only positive because there isn't anyone else who could possibly be Kira. And if I play it right, he'll trust me and we'll investigate together."

"So, all you have to do is take me to where L is, right?" He asks still not getting it.

"It's not that simple. It was difficult enough for me to get close to him. Besides that, if suddenly, someone close to me steps into the picture and the actions of Kira and the Second Kira change… that person will be suspected of being the Second Kira and I'll end up casting more suspicion on myself. It would be bad if we get together and makes the connection that we're intimate…. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

I hope so, I have no other way to simplify it. I normally don't deal with full blown dumb asses like him when it comes to high profile stuff.

"Kind of…, so does that mean we can't go on dates?" Michio asks. "We can't meet in public because you're afraid that he'll suspect you more?"

"No. We should take some time to think of a plan, so that you can see L without letting him know you're around. I'll need you in order to eliminate L. I want to be able to keep in direct contact with you. So, in order to make sure that our meetings don't stand out, I'm going to see other guys."

"Huh? What do you mean by that? You're going to date other guys?" He asks softly. I nod and then he screams at me whilst standing. "I don't want you to! If I see you with another man… I will kill him!"

Ryūk says, "Scary."

Lord, I'm dealing with a crazy and overly attached 'boyfriend'. I can't deal with people like this; there are more things to life than romance. I don't really want to be in a romantic relationship right now, but if I have to avoid suspicion I will. Why can't he see it my way?

"Listen Michio-kun," I coo at him softly.

"Kun?" Ryūk says in surprise.

I place my hands on his shoulders and continue, "This isn't a game. We're both risking our lives to change the world, aren't we?"

"Yes, that's true…, but I love you more than the world," he says and his blue eyes speak the truth.

What's wrong with him? Has he been diagnosed with crazy? He doesn't even know me and I don't even know him.

"What are you talking about?" I continue in my sweet voice. "I thought your feelings towards me were those of just a Kira admirer. It's only the first time we've met."

He then sits down back down on the bed, "Haven't you ever experienced love at first sight?"

"Never."

"Well, yes, I wanted to meet Kira out of gratitude and approval, not out of love. But, when I first laid my eyes on you, Light…," he trails off not taking his eyes off of me.

Oh lord, I can't stand love sick men or men that think they're love sick. It just seems pathetic to me; however people like that can so easily be manipulated. If you say the right thing then it will happen my way.

"Popular as always," Ryūk teases with a short laugh.

Kiss my ass.

"Then if you love me, you'll obey me. You told me before that you didn't mind being used and just earlier you insisted that you'd do as I say, right?"

"But, I don't want you to date other guys. Those are two different things," he says with a bit of a whine to his voice.

No more of this none sense, I'm done with it. He's going to learn that if he doesn't shut up and do as I say then in the next forty seconds he better be praying to every god he knows for a miracle.

"I have both notebooks," I say and my voice is laced with a darker tone. "If you won't obey, I'll kill you…."

"I won't let you do that, Yagami Light," Rem says appearing near us. "If you try to kill him I will write your name in my notebook…. And kill you. I can see his lifespan and if he dies before that, I'll assume you killed him."

"Wouldn't you die if you used your notebook to save him?"

What's wrong with this shinigami? Is she stupid? Who would want to save Michio? … That's actually a useful piece of information to know later on… if she's serious.

"That's right! Then you'll die!" Michio shouts.

"That's true, but I don't care."

Is she completely serious? I guess so, now I'm stuck with Michio for who knows how long. Also, I'm supposed to protect his sorry ass from getting caught by the police. He just needs to go….

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

I arrive home and of course my Mom and sister is freaking out. I didn't expect anything else… though it's a good thing I came up with an excuse as to why I was gone so long without contact. They'll believe it, I have confidence that they will.

"Light!" Mom says hugging me tightly.

"Light, where were you?!" Sayu exclaims hugging me too.

Oh no, I can't breathe. I flail a little and try to find some breathing room.

"Um guys, I can't breathe," I tell them.

"Sorry!" Mom and Sayu say in unison pulling back.

There's a short pause and I can tell it's rather tense in here. I can tell both Sayu and Mom are not happy about this. I can't really blame them; I was gone for quite some time. Though, I am eighteen and I'm in college….

"Light, where have you been?" Mom says looking stern. "Your father, your sister, and I have been worried."

"I'm sorry," I tell them doing my best to look guilty. "I just… got caught up with my boyfriend. He's got this nice apartment near my campus and… well, yeah."

"Oh my," Mom says.

My mother and my sister look absolutely freaked out and rather shocked. Sayu is freaked out and mother is the shocked one. I just smile sweetly and move past them. By this point my little sister is squealing in delight.

"What?! What?! What?!" Sayu says in absolute happiness. "A boyfriend?! Do you have a picture?! Come on, show me!"

"Sayu, shush," Mother says. "Do you want dinner, sweetie?"

I continue to go up the stairs. I'm not hungry. Plus, I need to do some research on Amane Michio and see what my 'worshipper' is all about. He better not be doing anything very public with his life.

"Nope, room service took care of it," I tell her with a wave of my hand behind me.

"What?! What's this about a hotel?!" She says. "Ooh, how scandalous!"

I shut the door behind me and lock it. I then stow away the two Death Notes that belong to me at the moment. I then sit on my bed with one leg crossed over the other as I look at my phone that I got from somebody nice citizen who reported it missing.

Oh no, I've missed several calls from my Dad. He's probably going to be really mad… oh well it's nothing I can't handle. I listen to them and with each voicemail I can tell he's getting angrier and angrier… he even goes as far as to call 'Fancy' by Iggy Azalea dumb. Wow. He's pissed.

The real issue is that I've been gone when Michio sent that tape that said he's made contact with the Real Kira and I've been gone. L probably suspects me even further, but he still doesn't have any evidence against me….

The next day I show up at the hotel and try my best not to scowl at L. I hate him so, as I've stated many times before silently to myself. He's a large nuisance and I just want him to drop dead… of a heart attack.

"Hello," I say as I enter.

"Light-chan, good timing," L says.

I can tell my Dad is really angry. I guess it's to be expected.

"Light, where were you? You're supposed to answer me when I call you! That's why you have that phone!"

"S-sorry," I tell him. "I was hanging out with some high school friends all weekend and it didn't even occur to me to check my phone. I'm sorry Dad."

This should be good enough, I already told my sister and mother to keep quiet about Michio this morning. I told them he's an up and coming model and it's a big deal. Sayu called me a liar and I told her that 'sensible girls don't lie'.

"Alright, but if you do that again I'm taking away your phone," he relents.

No he won't, I'm his little princess.

"Either way, Light-chan, there's a video message from the Second Kira."

I feign ignorance per usual and say, "Another one? That's fast."

"Yes, this is most like the last one. Well, take a look."

He flips on the TV and at first it's fuzzy until it shows the letters that spell 'Kira' in an old gothic print.

"I have found and thanked Kira. To all the people at the TV station and the police, thank you very much."

It's just as I thought, Michio did say that and now L knows that the Real Kira and the Second Kira have made contact…. It's information I already know.

"All I have to say is that both Kiras have teamed up together," I tell him. "But you already knew that… didn't you, Ryūzaki-kun?"

"Yes, their union is really threatening. But, this doesn't lessen my suspicion of Light-chan. However, if this is in fact the last video then my suspicion will lessen. To be honest, if Light-chan was Kira than she would have the Second Kira send a message to threaten me to appear on TV and have him kill me. She would then put all the blame on the Second Kira and claim that all of it was under the orders of the Second Kira. I would be dead and Light-chan would be just fine."

I keep the smirk at bay. Is he serious? All I have to do is keep Michio away from me for a couple of weeks, not send another tape, have him meet L, and kill him. This will be so easy! … It's almost boring.

"Ryūzaki-kun, if I was Kira I wouldn't do that. It's because I understand your personality. You would never show up on TV no matter how you were threatened. You wouldn't want to die in someone else's place, would you? You would think of something to evade it."

He licks his donut before he looks over at me and says, "You've figured it out."

Did I see a very tiny hint of a smile? No, don't be ridiculous. L does not smile… because L is a weirdo. He's a strange unemotional panda that needs to get out of this hotel and get some social activity.

"Princess, stop saying 'if I were Kira' I don't like to hear it, even hypothetically," Dad says.

"I'm sorry Dad, but I wish to tell Ryūzaki what I think. I have to pose the scenario hypothetically in order to solve this case quickly and to clear my name. Besides, it's because I'm not Kira that I can talk that way," I tell him in my usual tone.

"You're right. If you were Kira that would be a problem for me. It's because… Light-chan, you are my first crush… ever."

All I can do is stare at the back of his head as my Dad and the other Task Force members look shocked. I'm his first crush ever? I just presumed he lacks social activity, but I never really confirmed it in my mind. This though… proves it. After my initial shock, I bite back a smirk. I can feel this surge of overwhelming sense of impending victory. I would be laughing with joy much like the day I vowed that I would manipulate him. Though, I cannot.

"Well, Ryūzaki-kun, you're a good friend I have much in common with."

"Thank you," he says sipping from his tea and looking at me.

"I've been lonely since you've been taking breaks from school," I tell him with a smile hoping it looks friendly. "I'd like to play tennis with you again."

"Yes, of course."

I'm walking home and I'm walking home with a large smirk on my lips as Ryūk follows me like always. It feels as if victory is in sight. You can imagine my happiness and surging elation going through my veins.

"Crush? Crush, huh? On you?" Ryūk teases. "Aren't you glad, Light?"

"I must eliminate L," I say to myself. "If this goes unchecked he will have evidence against me and make the connection between Michio and I. It makes it all the more dangerous for me and him to—"

"LIGHT!" I hear this loud and happy screech.

As I turn around I see this mop of blonde hair and then I'm immediately tackled to the ground. A small grunt escapes my lips as the wind is knocked out of me. I regain focus and my breath after a few seconds.

"I couldn't wait two weeks; I was about to go over to your house."

In the next moment my hand connects hard against his cheek. Michio is knocked off of me and then I stand up. I make a small and barely audible sound of pain as I rub the back of my head.

"_That_ was for my head hitting the concrete," I tell him irritably.

He stands and rubs his cheek looking like a kicked puppy, "I'm sorry…, I just wanted to see you so badly."

"Come on, let's just go to my house already," I grumble.

The two of us leave. We're walking in silence and I wish to slap him again with all my might for him being such a impatient dumb ass. But, I've already slapped him once today….

"Light, you're home. I assume this is your boyfriend," Mom says.

Sayu looks as if she's been struck by a bus as she drops her potato chip bag. I can tell she's in lust with him just like her 'precious' Ryūga. Whatever. It's not my problem just so long as she keeps her mouth shut about Michio.

"Wow, you weren't lying."

"Sorry for the intrusion," he says taking off his shoes.

"Mom, please get some tea."

Soon enough, Michio and I are in my room. We're standing near my desk close by our shinigami. I make sure that the door is locked this time.

"Rem, you're Michio's ally, aren't you?"

"Yes, I've watched him several times in the Shinigami Realm. I've developed a bit of affection for him."

Excellent.

"Affection, even though you're a shinigami?" Ryūk scoffs uncomfortably.

"You don't seem to like that I said that I'd kill you if you tried to kill him."

"Does this mean that if Michio's happy that you'll feel fine?" I question her.

"Well, you could say that. I just don't want to see him unhappy."

Even more excellent. My plan shall work out fine and I'll have my desire… L dead. Then the world will be sunshine, rainbows, and happiness all around, figuratively speaking.

"Well, Michio is…," I say hugging him on the side. "… completely in love with me."

"Light?" Michio says in confusion.

"Michio, would my happiness make you happy?" I ask him.

"Yes!"

People like Michio are so easy to manipulate it's ridiculous. He's so blinded by his 'love' for me that he's falling right into my trap. Though, him being a dumb ass plays into that as well.

"Then could you ask Rem to kill L? Rem wishes for you to be happy. If L catches one of us we'll both be unhappy," I tell him. Now I'm speaking to Rem. "If you kill L, I think I will love Michio more and I would be grateful to you. Above all, it'll make us both happy."

Michio begins to beg, "Rem, I want Light to love me. Light and I will be grateful. That would be… my happiness."

A few moments pass and I move away from Michio with a short sigh; it seems that was a bust. Well, I'll just have to—

I'm cut off mid-thought by Rem, "Fine. Yagami Light, I don't like you. Even if this ends up lengthening your lifespan, I won't die. I will kill L. L is a human being who means nothing to me."

L… will die this easily?

**Author's Note: Well, that was rather dark and a little bit funny… and don't forget adorable. :—) I just adore how dark Light is even though her name means the opposite.** **Please be sure to continue to enjoy, follow, favorite, and review. :—D**


	11. Wager

**|Chapter Eleven— Wager|**

_The two of us leave. We're walking in silence and I wish to slap him again with all my might for him being such a impatient dumb ass. But, I've already slapped him once today…._

_"Light, you're home. I assume this is your boyfriend," Mom says._

_Sayu looks as if she's been struck by a bus as she drops her potato chip bag. I can tell she's in lust with him just like her 'precious' Ryūga. Whatever. It's not my problem just so long as she keeps her mouth shut about Michio._

_"Wow, you weren't lying."_

_"Sorry for the intrusion," he says taking off his shoes._

_"Mom, please get some tea."_

_Soon enough, Michio and I are in my room. We're standing near my desk close by our shinigami. I make sure that the door is locked this time._

_"Rem, you're Michio's ally, aren't you?"_

_"Yes, I've watched him several times in the Shinigami Realm. I've developed a bit of affection for him."_

_Excellent._

_"Affection, even though you're a shinigami?" Ryūk scoffs uncomfortably._

_"You don't seem to like that I said that I'd kill you if you tried to kill him."_

_"Does this mean that if Michio's happy that you'll feel fine?" I question her._

_"Well, you could say that. I just don't want to see him unhappy."_

_Even more excellent. My plan shall work out fine and I'll have my desire… L dead. Then the world will be sunshine, rainbows, and happiness all around, figuratively speaking._

_"Well, Michio is…," I say hugging him on the side, "… completely in love with me."_

_"Light?" Michio says in confusion._

_"Michio, would my happiness make you happy?" I ask him._

_"Yes!"_

_People like Michio are so easy to manipulate it's ridiculous. He's so blinded by his 'love' for me that he's falling right into my trap. Though, him being a dumb ass plays into that as well._

_"Then could you ask Rem to kill L? Rem wishes for you to be happy. If L catches one of us we'll both be unhappy," I tell him. Now I'm speaking to Rem. "If you kill L, I think I will love Michio more and I would be grateful to you. Above all, it'll make us both happy."_

_Michio begins to beg, "Rem, I want Light to love me. Light and I will be grateful. That would be… my happiness."_

_A few moments pass and I move away from Michio with a short sigh; it seems that was a bust. Well, I'll just have to—_

_I'm cut off mid-thought by Rem, "Fine. Yagami Light, I don't like you. Even if this ends up lengthening your lifespan, I won't die. I will kill L. L is a human being who means nothing to me."_

_L… will die this easily?_

* * *

"So, when should I kill him?" Rem asks as she brings me out of my stupor. "If you take me to wherever he is, I can kill him immediately."

Yes, despite the fact that I personally wish to kill him with my own Death Note, I'm at the point of wanting him to just die no matter what it takes… as long as done with a Death Note. It's because nobody needs to track his death back to me.

"It should be done as soon as possible," I tell her. "Tomorrow if you can, but it's still too soon to make a decision now…. Il give you an answer after I think of a way to kill him tonight."

I may wish for him to be dead more than anything, but I'm not a reckless idiot. I still have to create a world that is rid of evil. I can't die before that happens….

"Alright."

"Listen, no matter what, do not kill him until I give the order. No matter what!"

"Fine, this applies only to L though. I'll promise this one time."

I don't think so…. As if she can evade doing as I tell her if I see fit. I have Michio as my bargaining chip, the thing that will keep Rem in line. Speaking of Michio….

"Michio, give me your cell phone number," I demand, not ask of him.

"It's about time! Tell me yours, too," he says coming closer and fishing it out of his pocket.

No, he would call me everyday and I have to stay away from him. Knowing him, he still doesn't understand that concept. Plus, he'd just call me all the time and I don't need that.

"No, I can't give you mine," I tell him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Why not?! We're lovers!" He demands.

"I told you, imbecile, that I am under surveillance from the police. The police these days can listen on specific phone conversations."

He whines a little pitifully. I don't sympathesize whatsoever. He needs to learn the art and necessecity of patience. Plus, Michio barely even knows me… he's not in love. There's no such thing as love at first sight.

"In that case, here," he says fishing around in his back pocket. "I'll give you one of my own cell phones. I ended up with three after using them for different things."

I take the little phone from him and look at it. It's not a flip phone, but it's still kind of adorable. The buttons are tiny and the different colored.

"This is a good idea," I comment. "Using your phone will probably be all right."

"Yes!" He cheers. "I'll give you a love call every day. I'll also send you lots of texts."

"Nope," I tell him pocketing the phone, "I'm keeping it off. I'll be the one making the calls and I'll only tell you what I need to know. Don't worry, I'll call tomorrow and I'll call even if I'm not going to execute L, so don't throw a fit."

Keeping him complacent is like keeping a four year old or a puppy satisfied: it requires constant care and reprimanding. Right now, I do not want a four year old or a puppy, so Michio is quite the nuisance. However, his eyes are needed.

"It doesn't seem like that's something a lover would call about, but I can talk about love afterwards!"

"Michio, it's time for you to go home," I tell him. "Goodnight."

"Why?" He whines. "It's only 7:00. The time for lovers has begun, hasn't it? We can go out for dinner, look at the night sky, and after that… the main event—"

I interrupt him by placing my hands on his shoulders and saying his name. He looks at me as he stops his babbling. I then lean up and kiss him briefly on the lips. Ryūk makes a sound of surprise as I pull away.

"Michio…, go home for tonight," I tell him as I step back from his blushing face.

"Yes," he says breathlessly.

I let him out of my room and house. And of course, Sayu follows us. I can tell she's enamored with Michio. If only she understood his personality, he's just like one of her annoying group of girl friends. If she likes the feminine types then by all means take Michio off of my hands. He's annoying as hell.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

I'm walking alongside a college friend. I'm somewhat interested in this guy because I don't have to 'dumb down' what I want to say. I only have to somewhat dumb it down for him which is kind of nice. Plus, he told me I'm pretty… and that always wins points with me.

"So, the relative theory is that—" I stop mid-sentence and mid-step.

My expression doesn't change, but I do blink a little harder at the little nemesis sitting on the bench in a funky way. He's holding a little book with just his pointer finger and thumb. L immediately recognizes me and waves me down.

"Yagami-san! Yagami-san! Over here, Yagami-san!" He calls out to me.

I briefly close my eyes wanting for him to just leave me alone. I _was_ having a somewhat intelligent conversation with the guy walking along side me.

"Do you mind if I speak with him alone?" I ask with a fake and kind smile.

"Um, sure," he says with an odd expression on his face.

I then approach him and stand before him. I also deposit my book into my messenger bag since I've grown tired of carrying it. He continues to stare at me with those large black hooded owl eyes. And I don't miss the way they travel from my feet to my face and how his eyes linger in certain places. I keep the shiver at bay. I _know_ it's a shiver of disgust.

"Hello Yagami-san," he greets me, "was that your boyfriend?"

Do I detect a minuscule hint of envy? I bite back the smirk that threatens to grace my lips. Aw, is little L all jealous? That's just cute.

"Never mind that, why are you here? I thought you said being out in public was dangerous for you," I state as I cross my arms over my chest. "Is it okay for you to be out here?"

"I realized that if Yagami-san isn't Kira I should be fine… since only Yagami-san knows who I am," he tells me without blinking his dark eyes. "So, if I die in the next few days… your father will take over the investigations and declare you as Kira."

I try to keep my reaction as minimal as possible since he's most likely gauging me for one. I feel this unquenchable frustration; I was so close in killing him with Michio's Shinigami Eyes. Oh well, eventually we'll kill him. He _will_ be finished.

L continues, "You said that it's lonely when I don't come to school, so when I felt like taking a walk I came to the campus. If I don't have to worry about dying, the university is quite a lovely place."

"The truth is when you're not here I can't find anyone good enough to hold an intelligent conversation with," I sigh.

"Not even that guy you were just with?"

"Nope."

It's not safe to kill him today. He declared that or he died I would be Kira and my Dad would arrest me. Today is not a good day to do it, I'm pretty positive. When will it be a good day? And when can I get into contact with Michio in order for him to use his eyes.

"Yagami-san," L says grasping my arm to get my attention since I'm so deep in my thoughts, "do you want to get some cake?"

"Sure," I fake smile.

I begin to walk alongside him. I study and scrutinize the man at the side of me. I notice that he's still hunched over with his hands in his pockets. My brown almond-shaped eyes analyze him and how he's completely relaxed and almost seems happy at my side. Could this be a trick? Am I playing right into his hands?

Suddenly a masculine voice shouts, "Light! There you are! I came here for a photo shoot, so I wanted to just drop by and see you. I'm so glad to see you!"

My heart begins to race in fear. Goddammit, Michio, you idiot! Why didn't you listen to me? God, I want to hit you.

The idiot man continues to speak, "Are you Light's friend? You look so… uh… unique. I'm Light's boyfriend, Amane Michio."

"Ryūga Hideki," he states.

Wait, I've won! Michio can see his real name. All I need is to get him alone and have him tell me L's true name.

"Eh? Ryūga Hideki?"

I place my hand on his shoulder and say, "Yeah, his name is exactly the same as that pop idol's, funny isn't it?"

A shinigami can't give out a human's name to others, but it's okay for Michio to tell me. That's fantastic. I thought it would be a lot more difficult to get these two to meet. Ryūga-kun, you made a big mistake coming out today.

Suddenly, he giggled lightly with his pointer finger between his lips. Why would he be acting like that? It's a normal reaction to hear an idol's name and be surprised. That's not it. Could it be that he suspects Michio as the Second Kira? But, he wouldn't be smiling.

"Amane, I envy you," he says. "Your girlfriend, Yagami-san, is quite the intellectual and a lovely young lady."

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. Why is he saying such things about me? He can't possible mean it? The guy's a liar. Well, maybe he means the intellectual portion since I have on more than one occasion proven prodigious intelligence.

"Th-thank you!" Michio says wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I try to keep from looking uncomfortable and attempt a smile. I can see L is still staring at me and to be honest I still don't like it at all. I see his eyes are on my cheeks and it just makes me flush a little harder since it's obviously been pointed out.

"Hey, is that, Michio?!" Some fangirl shouted.

"Why? That's him!"

"Who's Michio?"

"He's so hot!"

Oh no, we're being swarmed and I wriggle my way out of his arm. I don't like how close they are to me and I don't like being surrounded. They keep asking him questions and I just cross my arms over my chest. They keep 'fangirl-ing' over him and it just bores me. Suddenly, I stiffen and my eyes widen considerably. It's because I feel a hand swipe across and squeeze my butt briefly like its delicate dough for about a second and a half. Oh. My. God.

"Okay, which one of you perverts touched my butt?" I say looking all around at who could be the culprit.

Then L comes into my view with a playful step in his stride. I just blink at him feeling suspicious— since he came from behind— that he is the one who groped me. I narrow my eyes at him.

"I won't allow such actions in this school… I'll take responsibility for catching him!" He says playfully with his finger in the air.

I feel Michio wrap his arm around me and I try to keep myself from pushing him off and telling him to knock it off. However, that would be odd since people think he's my boyfriend. Michio just laughs.

"You're funny," he says to L.

I'm surprised that Michio of all people is amused by that. He must figure that I'm not attracted to Ryūga whatsoever and doesn't feel threatened at all. It's nice not having a jealous person around me.

"I wanna touch too," I hear a guy from behind me say.

He's a disgusting little pervert too. That's just _fantastic_ because I have three classes with him at this university.

"Don't be stupid!" His friend says.

Ryūga-kun and Michio have met and he knows that I'm going out with him. If this keeps up, it may get dangerous…. I have to kill him quickly. Thanks to you, I've made up my mind, Ryūga-kun. I probably can't ask Michio for the name in front of him, that would be stupid. It'll be difficult to get some time alone with him because of this goddamn butt-touching crowd.

"Michio! Hurry up!" An angry woman said breaking through the crowd. "You'll be late to the studio again!"

Great, after Michio leaves all I need to do is call him to get his name…. Then I can take out Ryūga-kun any time I want to. It'll be perfect. L will be counting his days.

"Goodbye, Light! I'll see you after work!"

He disperses along with the crowd. The only one I'm left with is Ryūga-kun and I don't like it. I take a deep breath because I'm in a really good mood. Today is the day that I can finally learn the true name of Ryūga-kun and kill him when the time is right.

"So, Yagami-san, how about that cake? Shall we go to the cafeteria? I hear their strawberry cake is excellent," he says beginning to walk towards the mess hall.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up in a second," I lie to him.

As he keeps walking away from me I search for my phone in my back pocket. I search for it and discover that it's not there! White hot panic rushes through me. That's the phone Michio gave me! That must have happened when somebody groped my butt. So, that pervert has my safe line to communicate with Michio. Oh come on!

I turn around and I see Ryūga-kun with his phone grasped between his pointer finger and his thumb. He's the pervert! He's the little asshole who not only touched and groped my ass, but also stole my safe line to communicate. I scowled at him severely. And I walked over to where he was standing and snatched the phone out his hand.

"Did you get a second phone, Yagami-san?"

"No," I tell him and barely keep from snapping at him, "I'm holding it for a friend. Where did you find it?"

"I found it on the ground," he says innocently.

Bullshit. This little jack ass groped me and stole Michio and temporarily my phone. Oh well, it's not worth fighting with him. I have it back and I can call Michio later. Then I can choose when L should die, hopefully soon.

"Whatever, let's just go," I say walking ahead of him. "I'm hungry."

I walk on, but I hear Ryūga's phone beep. I slow my stride down to at least hear what he's saying. It's a brief conversation and I easily keep walking seeing as I gain nothing useful from it. Then he calls me out much to my annoyance.

"Yagami-san," He calls and I turn around to face him.

"What is it Ryūga-kun?" I ask trying to keep my voice even.

He walks up to me and his attitude has reverted back to his same monotonous fashion. It's something I can deal with, but just his presence is enough to upset me. Plus, with the knowledge of him _groping my ass_ has made me even more edgy around him.

"This may be good or bad news for you, Yagami-san, Amane Michio has been arrested as the prime suspect for the Second Kira. We found a human hair on the cassette tape that is most definitely hers. We also found make-up and clothing fibers. And to avoid the obvious politic onslaught this would cause we told her manager that she's being arrested for the possession of illegal drugs."

Since when is Michio a suspect? They sure moved quickly in their capture…. Now, I can't call him to get the name. Now, it's as if Ryūga-kun never showed up. Maybe it truly is safer to stay close to me after all.

"Is everything alright, Yagami-san?" He says twerking his head to the side. "Your boyfriend is being accused of being the Second Kira. I understand how you must feel."

This is bad. I should've destroyed the video cassette tapes evidence at the station before he could get his hands on it. So, in the end Michio's phone plan completely back fired. And now he's captured under the suspicion of being the Second Kira and therefore Ryūga's suspicion of me will increase. Then there's the threat of Michio blurting out things because he's a dumb-ass; … I'll have to get rid of him somehow.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

I'm in my room with a leg crossed over the other. I also have a finger on my chin trying to think this through. I've wedged myself into a corner and all the sides are blocking me and keeping me from escaping. How do I fight my way through this?

Even though L has no proof that I am Kira, he must believe very strongly that I am. I must keep that in mind when thinking of my next move. I've stopped putting Death Note pieces of paper in my wallet and I still have my special hiding place, and all that's left is keeping Michio from blabbing. None of it shall work unless I know where he's being held. I wonder if I should just kill him? But, then there's the issue of Rem. She would kill me for killing Michio without a second thought. She already hates me and most likely hates me more because of Michio's capture, but I still need to talk to her. She probably won't since she's with him right now. This is bad.

"You're in quite the pickle, aren't you Light?" Ryūk chuckles.

Later tonight when I'm laying on my bed Rem appears in my room suddenly. It surprises me so much that I fall off of my bed and onto the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" I exclaim before sitting up once more on my bed.

Rem then begins to speak to me, "Yagami Light, I made Michio forfeit ownership of his Death Note. When I offered to help him escape, but he was worried that if people discovered the existence of shinigami or thought she had super powers they would suspect you even more than they already do. Then when he reached his limit, he had begged me to kill him. But, no matter how much he begged I couldn't do it. The only way to relieve him was to make him forget everything when forfeiting the Death Note. The only thing that shall remain is his love for you, Yagami Light. And if you do not save him, I will kill you."

I stand up and nod. It seems that Michio and Rem aren't as stupid as I originally thought. They did it right. She can't confess or give things away if she has no recollection of anything happening. Perfect.

Then Rem hands me Michio's Death Note which makes things even more easier and possible to execute my plan. I see a way out for Michio and I to come out smelling like roses. Figuratively speaking, of course.

"Ryūk, it's time to say goodbye."

"Heh?!" Ryūk says in confusion.

He'll understand soon enough. I see no other solution and that's fine because it will all work out. I can make no mistake… especially when it comes to this.

**Author's Note: Well, this chapter was fun to write. It took me forever though, I don't know. And for that I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take so long. Also, I just absolutely adore the fact that L was being a little bit of pervert; I found it funny… especially Light's reaction. :—) ****I sincerely hope all of you enjoy, follow, favorite, and review this fic. :—D**


End file.
